Preferences
by EvErYtHiNg And SoMuchMore
Summary: The league and the team have been kidnapped by three men, they all have their preferences, and they intend to act on their urges. Will the league and team escape? Or will they be taken forever? Bad summary!Please read. It was inspired by Warfare's 1, 2, and 3. So it's kinda like that. Read and Review! The three men are OC's of mine. M cause sexual, you know if you're looking in M.
1. Chapter 1

**So having a bit of writers block on one of my other stories, so I've decided to write this. It was inspired by Warfare, Warfare 2, and Warfare 3. Read those, they are awesome!**

**Read my other stuff and enjoy this!**

**I do not own Young Justice. Yep. Really, I don't.**

* * *

It was cold, and dark. The entire Justice League and their partners/sidekicks were knocked unconscious and now trapped in a damp, concrete room. There was only one door at the head of the room. The super heroes and heroines were sprawled out on the floor of the room. Now they all began to stir in unison.

"What the hell?" Superman said looking at the image before him. Batman and Robin were in the right corner of the room, Batman was tending to his protege making sure they were all right. Aquaman and Aqualad were in the other corner looking around very confused. Wonder Woman was beside Superman sitting up looking around, rubbing her head. Martian Manhunter and Miss Martian were helping the archers, Red Arrow, Artemis, and Green Arrow back into consciousness. Flash and Kid Flash were in the back of the room slightly panicking, Barry looked like he was in desperate need of a sandwich, while Wally was looking around at his friends. Superboy was just grumbling in the corner, it seemed he had woken first. Zatanna and Zatara were also assessing their injuries. Icon and Rocket looked very concerned. Black Canary, Captain Atom, Atom, both Green Lanterns, Hawkman and Hawkwoman were also looking around now fully conscious.

"I have no idea," Batman suddenly said responding to Superman's comment. "But I have a feeling we are about to find out."

"Correct Batman." A deep chilling, yet seductive voice suddenly came out of two speakers at the head of the room. Everyone was now on their feet looking ready for about anything to be thrown at them.

"Who are you? And what do you want?" These were more statements than questions coming from Batman. Then they heard a slight chuckle come from the speakers, this made everybody freeze.

"Ah. The famous and sometimes infamous Batman. Always demanding answers," the voice took a long pause, "But. If you would let me finish, you would know my intentions by now." Now everybody remained silent.

"Thank you. Now. First off, I would like you to know that I am not working alone. I have two of my dear friends with me as well. And our intentions? Simple. We all have our needs. Our _preferences_. And we needed to take you all to fill those certain preferences..." This made everyone visibly shudder. _'What the hell does he mean by preferences?'_ was all they could think before the man spoke again.

"You see, my friend to my right, Rick, has a preference for 14 to 16 year old girls..." This made everybody tense. Everyone in the room now looked at Artemis, Zatanna, M'gann, and Rocket. You could see they were completely shocked, and frightened. Everyone understood these men's intentions now.

"While I, Markus, have alway found my pleasure to be in more mature woman. Because I like to know, that they know, what's coming." Now the focus was on all of the woman in the room. Black Canary looked like she was going to become physically ill.

"Wait, what about the third?" Artemis suddenly asked swallowing her fear.

"Good... The third, to my left, is Victor. And he is the one who suggested you all... Victors preference happens to be 13 year old boys. And _we've_ found the_ perfect_ one..." Now everyone was looking at Robin. He looked completely shocked. His eyes were wide, and he was trying to hide the fear. If Robin had been drinking a glass of water while this was taking place, he surely would have done a spit take, and then choked. Now Flash let out a loud gulp, amplifying everybody's stress.

"Like that one. Do we not?" Markus said. You could hear his smirk.

"You're not getting anywhere near any of these women or my son," Batman said sternly, gripping Robin's shoulder firmly. Now Markus began to laugh over the speakers. This made everyone visibly shrink smaller. In fact, Atom shrunk down to his smallest size. Only then to go back to normal size when the maniacal laughter ceased. Now Markus spoke again.

"We will not even need to "get past" you. There are plenty of little vents in that closed in room of yours. So, all we have to do is flip a switch..." Then a thick dark green gas filled the room, knocking everybody unconscious. But not before Batman gripped his son into a hug. He was hoping that his grip would be tight enough so the men couldn't take him away. But he knew they could, and would. Now all Batman could hope that when they talked about their _'preferences'_ they didn't mean what he thought. Even though he knew they did...

* * *

Once what was left of the league awoke, they all looked around to see who was missing. Artemis, M'gann, Zatanna, Rocket, Wonder Woman, Black Canary, Hawkwoman, and Robin were all missing.

"DAMN IT," Superman yelled catching everybody's attention. He then got up and began to search around the room for a way out.

"Superman." Batman said making everybody look at him now. Superman was now looking Batman dead in the eye like _'What?'_.

"I agree with you that we need to find a way out of this, so that we may find the woman and Robin, but we must remain calm." Superman excepted this information and motioned everybody to begin searching for a way out. Superboy then decided it would be wise to run into the wall to see if he could break it. That didn't go to plan at all. Superboy smashed into the wall then fell onto his back, not leaving a scratch on the wall.

"Woah. Supes, you okay?" Wally asked, looking at the fallen half-kryptonian.

"Hey! Maybe he's got the right idea!" Barry then said. Everyone just stared at him with confusion. Barry then walked up to the wall and began to attempt to vibrate his molecules through the wall. He completely failed. He ended bouncing off of the wall onto his butt.

"Woah. Uncle Barry, are_ you_ okay?" Wally asked he helped his uncle up.

"Uh.. Ya... I'm fine. Looks like these walls are able to block out our powers. And it's not like we have any weapons." Flash was right. Both Green Lanterns had tried to break open the door, and nothing. Everyone had tried something. Nothing.

Red Arrow sighed before shouting, "THIS IS USELESS!" Everyone now looked at the infuriated Roy Harper. "NOTHING'S WORKING! WE'LL NEVER SAVE THEM!" This sent Batman over the edge.

"We will find them, and we WILL save them. No matter what." No one questioned this comment. So now they continued to search for a way out of this confined space, before something happened to the women and Robin. Something that would not end well.

* * *

Robin awoke with a start. He was sitting in a fully furnished, 19th century themed sitting room. He was completely stripped down to his boxers, which were plain black. But his mask remained. He then instinctively covered his crotch when he saw the woman in the room. They were all stripped down to bras and underwear now. They were waking up too, and began to observe their surroundings. Robin was sitting in a red, flower patterned sitting chair. Artemis, Zatanna, M'gann, and Rocket were on a red and gold, flower patterned couch, directly across from Robin. While the rest of the women were sitting in their own separate chairs around the room. Wonder woman was to Robin's right, while both Black Canary and Hawkwoman were on Robin's left. They were all in their bras and underwear, or in Robin's case, his boxers.

"What the heck? Why are we in a 19th century styled sitting room in our bras and underwear?" Zatanna asked very confused, looking at Artemis, M'gann, and Rocket. Then she noticed Wonder Woman, Black Canary, and Hawkwoman.

"Good, you guys are here to. Wherever here is..." Zatanna only then noticed The Boy Wonder sitting directly across from her.

"Robin! Why are you here?" This made Robin slightly confused. She heard them say Victor's preferences. Right? Or perhaps she didn't really notice because she was freaking out about Rick.

"I...um..." was all Robin could say before Artemis interrupted him.

"Does anyone here not like the fact that we're all pretty much naked? And why are you covering your crotch? They're just boxers, they're practically longish shorts, at least you're not in your underwear and bra," Artemis said looking at the blushing Boy Wonder, who let his arms stop covering himself.

"Well, bras and underwear are pretty much a bikini. So why are you all "cover upey"?" Robin asked cocking an eyebrow at Artemis.

"Ya, well... Doesn't matter! We gotta get outta here." Artemis then motioned to the room. Surprisingly none of them were tied up, so Wonder Woman got up and began to head for the double doors to the left of Robin. She was then stopped by a man swinging open the doors. She and the rest of the heroines and hero went into a fighting stance.

"Now do not do that. Or we will have to kill the rest of the league." You could already tell that this man was Markus. Just by his presence you felt like you should shrink to avoid death. He was tall, about 6'2. He was buff. He looked like he was on a small dose of venom, but you could tell he wasn't because of his calm. He had scruffy, sweaty, dark brown hair, and a pair of brown, almost black, eyes. His arms were covered with tattoos that formed into semi sleeves. He was smiling with his hands on his hips to make him look more broad and intimidating. He was wearing a loose pair of jeans that were cuffed at the ends. He had a typical plain black t-shirt on. He was also wearing a pair of worn army boots.

"What do you mean 'You'll _kill_ the rest of league'?" Wonder Woman asked, about to pounce.

"All we have to do is flip a switch, and your little friends and mentors will be no more..." Markus said this while tapping his pocket, showing that there was something present. "All I have to do is flip this switch, and the room that your people are in fills with toxic gas. So, unless you want me to kill them, I would suggest that you all take a seat." Knowing that he was being more than serious, they all sat back down in the places they woke up in. Now Hawkwoman spoke up.

"What, do you want." This was much more of a statement than a question. She was definitely demanding an answer.

"Well, like I said earlier, we all have our preferences." Now two other men came from the doors behind Markus. The one on his right now, had light brown hair that was slicked back. He was about the same height and had about the same build as Markus, although he didn't have as many tattoos. He had only a few on his arms, nothing close to Markus's sleeves. He was wearing a pair of tan cargo pants and a white t-shirt. He seemed a bit less intimidating than Markus, this was probably why Markus was the leader. On Markus's left, was a man that was about one or two inches shorter than Markus. He also was less built. Yet, he looked the most creepy out of the three, not in anyway attractive. He was also much more grungy than the other two. He looked like anyone could beat him down, yet he looked like he could murder you any second as well. He had dark, dirty blonde hair that was hanging in front of his face slightly due to sweat. He was wearing a sweaty white t-shirt, and a pair of black worn jeans that clashed with his pale complexion. He was also wearing a pair of blue running sneakers. Unlike Markus this man didn't have any tattoos. He was completely bare on that account. Now Markus spoke.

"This," Markus said motioning to the man on his right, "is Rick. While this," Markus said motioning to the man on his left, "is Victor." Everybody in the room now knew who they were "intended" for.

"Now, should we cuff them?" Markus asked Rick, who seemed to be second in command.

"Sure, why not?" Rick said this with a slight Jersey accent. Then Markus and Rick pulled out cuffs from nowhere, and walked over to the leaguers and sidekicks. But they all refused to be put into cuffs.

"Ah, ah, ah. I wouldn't do that," Markus said this, then tapped his pocket again. They all sighed and let the cuffs be put on. They all had cuffs that fit perfectly to their wrists, even to Robin's extremely thin ones.

"There we are. Now, let us get started." Markus walked over to Wonder Woman, Black Canary, and Hawkwoman, who had now been moved to positions where they were all sitting next to each other in a line of three individual chairs. Rick bent down in front of the four girls on the couch smiling. He looked very smug with this situation. You could even see the wheels turning in his head thinking up ideas of what he was going to do to these four, eyeing them closely. Victor was now kneeling in front of a very frightened (yet not showing it, besides being wide eyed) Robin. Victor was cocking an eyebrow in thought. He was mulling over what to do to the petite ebony haired boy in front of him, Robin was within his grasp. He was already rubbing his hand back and forth on the boy's thigh. The woman in the room noticed this, disregarding the men in front of them.

"Don't. Touch him," Wonder Woman said firmly, her motherly instincts now kicking in.

"I'll do what I please..." Victor said in a slippery voice.

"Yes. You should be paying more attention to me." Suddenly Markus grabbed Wonder Woman by the jaw and tilted her head to face him.

"Do not miss behave. You _will_ regret it." Markus now let go of his firm grasp on her jaw. He then motioned them to get up, Victor and Rick did the same to the teens at their feet. They all got up and followed the man they were supposed to go with. They went out the double doors. The women were lead by Markus into a large concrete room with three metal chairs with restraints set accordingly._ 'Great.'_.

The girls were lead into a separate room by Rick. This room had a low ceiling and four prison styled beds with restraints on the edges._ 'Crap'._

Robin was lead into another room by Victor. It had smooth glass floors over hard wood, which gave a light feeling to the room. The ceiling was concrete however. In the room, was a metal chair that was bolted to the floor, with restraints on it. There was also a queen size bed with straps on each post. Next to the bed was a metal table with a jar of lube, duct tape, a rag, a knife, rope, and a medical kit on it._ 'Shit.'._..

* * *

**Well! Hope you liked it! POOR ROBIN! AHH!**

**Please review! And btw if you didn't like it DON'T REVIEW WITH SHIT TALK! K? Btw I'm spelling Markus like MarKus cause I wanna. K? So no need to be like it's MarCus!**

**Luv Ya! Thx! REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So people liked it! I'm super giddy about this story!**

**Sorry about not posting sooner. I got super writers block. But I will be posting sooner next time! So don't worry! And I'll warn you if I'm going on hiatus.**

**WHELP ENJOY! I don't own Young Justice.**

* * *

"What are we even supposed to do? This was obviously planned accordingly for all scenario," Green Arrow finally said. "There is no way out of here just by searching. We need to actually create a plan. Or we mine as well give up now." Everyone gave a nod. But just as Superman was about to make a suggestion something cut him off mid thought.

_'No.'_ rung through the heroes heads. Superman, Flash, Green Arrow, Icon, Atom, Captain Atom, Aquaman, and Hawkman all flinched. While Batman remained stoic, and what was left of the team and Roy were used to these kinds of telepathic messages.

_'J'onn? Why are you in my head?'_ Superman asked holding his head.

_'I am in all of your heads. There is a security camera in the room. We would not want our perfect plan to be found out by the enemy through our stupidity. So we must only communicate through this mental link. The team are used to this with M'gann.'_ They really were. So everyone gave a slight nod and they all sat down in different areas of the room for it to appear they had given up. Even Roy yelled again "WE SHOULD JUST GIVE UP! THIS IS POINTLESS!" for effect. Now their psychic conversation began.

_'Alright, what should we do?'_ Flash asked avoiding eye contact with the rest of the league for effect.

_'We should wait for them to send someone in to feed us, so we can jump them!'_ Superman suggested. This got a lot of I dunno's from the rest.

_'Are we even sure they're gonna feed us? They could just let us die,'_ Hawkman thought. This was dark, but they gave their mental nods in agreement.

_'No. They won't leave us to die. We are most likely the only real bargaining chip they can use against the woman and Robin for their cooperation when it comes to this situation,'_ Batman thought in his usual stoic tone, even in thought he was always generally the same when it came to calmness, and his cold tone.

_'Right... But what if they just shove the food and water through a hole or something?'_ Wally asked curiously. And he was right, these men (no matter how strong) wouldn't be stupid enough to go in a room filled with pissed superheros.

_'Does anyone see a bathroom? Or a hole big enough to shove a bucket through?'_ Roy asked now understanding what Batman was getting at.

_'Correct,'_ was all Batman had to say before the group fabricated together a little plan...

* * *

"What to do... What to do..." was all Victor kept mumbling as he looked at the semi hyperventilating 13 year old. Robin was now strapped into the metal chair. He had the leather restraints around his wrists, keeping him attached to the arms of the chair. While his ankles were also strapped to the front legs of the chair. He had a strip of main brand duct tape over his mouth, so he was breathing heavily through his nose. He could only watch the man in front of him look through his things, thinking of what to do. Sometimes for a long period of time he would just stare at Robin, trying to think. He would smile and never blink, he was thinking _'What could I possibly do to his pure body... his innocences...'_ Robin even knew this was what he was thinking, or at least something along those lines.

"Ah, I found it..." Victor said this while grinning. Then he walked over so he was right in front of Robin, towering over him. He then bent down so he was at eye level with the bird. He then ripped the duct tape off of Robin's mouth. Robin was about to say something when Victor pressed his hand over Robin's mouth.

"No. No screaming. Not yet. You'll know when you can. Let's begin..." Victor then pressed his clammy hand over Robin's nose so he could no longer breathe. Robin began to panic in the man's grip. He could feel consciousness leaving him. He heard Victor mumble something as he slipped into darkness.

* * *

"This is gonna be so. much. fun... I just hope that my friends are enjoying themselves as much as I am about to."

"These are thin walls ladies... So each of your screams will be heard by those with Rick, and the one with Victor. So scream as loud as you can," Markus said this while putting the three women into chains up against the wall. Each had their hands cuffed over their heads, and their feet linked together. Their backs were facing Markus. Now they were without shirts or bras. They hung there bare. Vulnerable to any attack. The only one who was still in her chair was Hawkwoman. Luckily her wings covered her back. So, Markus said she could skip this one. Thankfully, Markus seemed to be the most logical of the group. This made him more reasonable when it came to his plans, and adjusting them accordingly.

"Fuck you," Wonder Woman spat out at the man behind her.

"No, no, no. you won't be fucking me. I'll be fucking you. Soon enough..." Markus then pulled out the whip, and it started.

* * *

The girls were strapped to the four separate beds. Rick had been going around the room and forcing himself on top of each girl. He had been doing this for a while. He would switch every few minutes or so. Now he was on top of Artemis.

"Now, we're gonna take this nice and slow, as usual. But don't fight as much this time." They had done the same routine every time. He would get on top of one of them, then he would caress them any where that was sensitive. Then he would begin to kiss their flesh all over. Until he pulled them into a tongue kiss that would last for a minute at least.

No matter what Rick said though, the girls would alway fight back. And Rick semi liked their enthusiasm.

"It's okay Artemis. I'm not gonna hurt you," Rick said, his face now mere centimeters from Artemis.

"Piss off," Artemis spat back in return. Now all the girls were yelling at him to get off of was getting frustrated. Then this was all cut off by a loud shrill coming from the room next to them.

"Oh. Did I forget to mention that these are thin walls? That you'd be able to hear the screams of those women and that boy?" Now everyone was genuinely , because the room was silent, they could hear the cracks of a whip, and the screams of the women.

Rick was now completely off of Artemis. He was sitting in a chair that was in front of the four beds. He was allowing them to hear the women they looked up to shriek. Then the cracks stopped, and the screams ceased. Only to be filled with much higher pitched screams. These were more distant, and you could tell they had to be Robin's. Now Zatanna was in tears. And all the girls were thinking_ 'How can I feel bad for my self when they obviously have it so much worse?' ._

"Markus was whipping those women. While Victor? He was most likely _inserting_ himself into his situation..." Artemis was now about to throw up, as was Rocket. They knew exactly what he meant by_ 'inserting himself'._ While Zatanna was very confused, as was M'gann.

"No! He's _not_ doing _that_ to Robin!" Artemis suddenly shouted above the faint screams.

"Oh... But he is... He is pushing himself back and forth into that little boy. And he's not gonna stop there." Artemis and Rocket were now on the verge of throwing up. Now Zatanna understood, and she bursted back out into tears. M'gann was still slightly confused, but she assumed it must have been bad to make everyone so concerned. Rick then spoke up in a deathly tone.

"And I hope he gives us _all_ the little details of his experience when we go for dinner..."

* * *

It oozed. It burned. It tore, and it ripped. It tingled all over, and clung by the hip...

Robin was now pushed, and strapped against the queen size bed. He felt pain and pleasure all over as he let out shrieks of pain. He could feel the man on top of him forcing his way into him.

Robin was mostly concerned about the fact that he was feeling pleasure from this though. How could anyone possibly feel pleasure from this? Robin knew what Victor was doing. What his intrusion was. It was horrible and inhuman for someone to be able to do this to another person. It's disgusting.

Robin could feel a cool fluid dripping and running down his legs. While he could also feel a sticky warm substance being released into him. And for some reason, he was getting a similar sensation. Victor was using his hands to feel up every part of Robin's body. His hands wandering to places that only Robin had access to. He felt violated, and could only cower underneath the man on top of him.

Victor just kept moaning, and his breathing was so heavy. While Robin was screaming and begging while pain mixed with pleasure shot through his entire body.

"St-sto-stop!" was all Robin could get out through screams as the man pushed in harder.

"No. You're just too good..." Victor said in a moan. He was now letting every feeling inside him flow into his actions. It made Robin shrill with pain. He only hoped that the other's weren't hearing this. But he knew they were. Because before Victor injected himself into him he said, _'These are thin walls. So anyone can hear what is about to occur...' ._

This still chilled him. But now all he could focus was on the pain and the pleasure. It burned within him. But Victor just kept thrusting, and thrusting himself into him.

"Please!" Robin screamed. He was now bawling. He couldn't contain himself. It just kept burning, and burning. Panic was filling him.

"You're. Too. GOOD." He then began to thrust faster, and harder. Robin could feel the pulsing. He then screamed as he felt his flesh tear. He only wished it could stop. _'Oh God'_ was all Robin could think as Victor began to push so hard, his pupils dilated. He felt so constricted. His whole body was tense.

"Loosen up..." Victor let out in a moan. He then ran his unusually thin fingers along Robin's ribs. It caused goose bumps to pop up all over, he then felt his whole quivering body loosen. "There you go..."

Robin then felt relief... Victor had slipped himself out of Robin. Finally. Now Robin could only shake violently on the bed. It was covered in blood and cum. Robin couldn't even move. He just laid there, trying to make his breath stop shaking. He was sobbing into the sheets, wet with sweat. His sweat mixed with Victors. Robin could hear Victor putting his clothes on, while Robin was still shaking, still naked.

"Your boxers are resting on the chair... Later we're gonna take a shower to get cleaned up..." Victor said adjusting his belt buckle, which was jingeling loudly.

"Wh-we-we?" Robin let out in a forced breath.

"Yes. We'll take a shower together. No arguing. Unless you you want your friends to see you cover in blood and pleasure..." Robin definitely didn't want that. So he let out a small whimper. Victor took that as an 'Okay.'

"Then we'll go to the dinner. You'll see your friends again." Then Victor walked out of the room fully dressed. "I'll be back shortly."

Now Robin rolled completely over onto his back. He then forced himself, and flinched at the grueling pain he was feeling. He then looked at the bed from a different view. He could see the spot where the blood had pooled, and it was dripping off of the bed, pooling on the floor. Robin then looked down at himself. He was paler than usual, and he could see the blood covering his legs. He was almost completely soaked in blood mixed with cum. It was sticking to his entire lower region. While he was completely covered in sweat. It was running down his chest. So overall from what he had observed, he looked like one of Gotham's murder victims. So basically, dead.

He then pushed himself off of the bed, slightly sticking to the used to be white sheets. His weak legs could barely support him. He had to use what strength he had in his arms to hold himself up. He then made his way across the room and grabbed his boxers. They were on the metal chair. Just like what Victor had said. Then the large metal door clicked open, Victor was on the other end. Robin then saw Victor motion him not to put on his boxers. He didn't, he really wanted to.

"We don't want them to get too dirty. I just had to speak with my friends. Okay? Alright. Follow me." Robin compiled and followed Victor. He led Robin into a different room that was connected to the one they were already in. Inside was a standard bathroom, tiled floors, completely white, a toilet, sink, and a huge glass shower. Victor then grabbed Robin and forced him into the shower. Victor then began to undress. Robin just looked away, he was now shaking again.

"Is your mask waterproof?" Victor asked, now fully undressed. Robin gave a small nod. Batman had designed his whole suit to be waterproof just in case of rain or he had to jump into water suddenly to avoid something. Now Robin could only hope his mentor was alright... How was he going to tell Batman and Bruce what had occurred? Would Batman think less of him as a partner? Would Bruce think less of him as a son? Please say no...

"Ready?" Victor snapped Robin out of his thoughts and self doubt. The man was now completely naked again. Why he had even bothered to put as much clothes on before if he was going to strip again, Robin would never know. Sure, he had to talk to his "friends" but he didn't have to get fully dressed. Maybe he didn't want Markus and Rick to see him covered in blood and cum? Which he really was. All the blood was Robin's while the cum was his own. Victor now just stepped into the shower closing the glass door behind him. Robin backed away as far from victor as possible without looking weak. Victor ignored this and turned the water on. It spewed out of the shower head in a fast, yet gentle steady stream. The water began to collect in the basin. It began to pool around Robin's toes, the water was already warm. Victor then held his hand under the water, after a few more seconds he pulled his hand away and approached Robin. He began to retreat, but Victor grabbed his wrist and pulled him under the shower head. The hot water ran down Robin's bare body, as did it Victor's. Victor then grabbed Robin by the hip and pushed him against the tile wall. Robin then began to let some tears slip as he shook in Victor's grip. Victor then bent down slightly and pressed his lips against Robin's. He forced his slimy tongue into Robin's mouth. Robin kept trying to break free from the hold, but Victor just kept on pushing. Victor ran his hands up and down Robin's body in a familiar way. This kept up for another five minutes underneath the running water. All of the scum had runned away, but Victor's tongue was just another disgusting intrusion. Victor then pulled away from the embrace and looked down at the quivering Robin.

"Let's go to dinner..."

* * *

"So, girls. Did you enjoy that little scream session?" Rick asked while looking at the four girls who were now standing in a row, they were all handcuffed.

"Piss off," Artemis said with a scof. Rick then walked so he was directly in front of her.

"I wouldn't go there little lady. You have no idea what I could do to you or your friends. You also have no idea what I could have my friends do to those women or that boy." Rick just smirked at Artemis's slightly horrified expression. He then motioned the girls to follow him out of the room. They all complied, because they didn't want him to follow through with his threats. Once they were out of the room, they continued to follow him through a few hallways. They were finally lead into a large room with a giant oak table sitting in the center. It was a 19 century dining table. The whole entire room was themed this way. Just like the sitting room they were in before, the main colors were red and gold. The chairs were weaved and patterned just like the sitting chairs and couch in the other room. There even was a gold chandelier hanging over the table from the ceiling. On each side of the table there were four chairs. While Wonder Woman, Black Canary, and Hawkwoman were already sitting in their chairs. They were on the right side of the table. While on the other side of the table four chairs were already pulled out. Each set for them. Wonder Woman was looking at the girls with great concern. Zatanna mouthed to her that they were all right, and Wonder Woman nodded. Rick then escorted the girls to their seats. Markus then walked into the room.

"Wonderful. We are almost all here..." Markus then took his seat at the end of the table. On his right was M'gann, while on his left was Wonder Woman. Next to her was Hawkwoman, then Black Canary. Next to M'gann was Artemis, then Rocket, then Zatanna. There was an open chair next to Black Canary, and there were two chairs at the opposite end of the table directly across from Markus. Now Rick sat down in one of the two chairs at the end of the table. Then he spoke.

"Where the hell is Victor?" As if on cue, Victor walked through the door guiding Robin along. Now the women and the girls were all looking at Robin. He was cowering underneath the man's grip, and he was shaking all over. He was looking down at the floor, and his hair was still slightly damp. Victor sat Robin down next to Black Canary. Everyone of the women were still looking at Robin with so much concern. Victor was now sitting next to Rick, and everything was uncomfortably silent, besides Robin's soft weeping. Zatanna and M'gann looked like they were about to bawl. While Artemis, Rocket, and Black Canary looked like they were about to be sick. But Wonder Woman looked unbelievably concerned, and a bit angry. While Hawkwoman just looked plain angry.

"So... Shall we eat?" Markus asked getting everybody's attention back from Robin. Rick and Victor nodded, then Markus pushed a small button underneath the edge of the table, and another man walked through the door with a whole cart in front of him. The man looked more like boy than anything else. He looked very frightened like the men were threatening him. He then pushed the cart to the side of the table and began to serve everyone at the table. And they all knew that this would be a really long, awkward, and fitful "meal". They only hoped that after this, they wouldn't be subjected to similar torture.

* * *

**Woah. Well really sorry for the late posting! It takes a bit to write something this long with writers block!**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I RETURN FROM THE DEAD. It's been forever! By that I mean I haven't updated in awhile. SO SORRY! But... wait... I really don't have an excuse besides I'M LAZY! And I procrastinate.**

**Me: "Oh, I'll write the chapter tomorrow! People can wait one more day!"**

**Heh... I'll try to get in more often. I'm hoping that people are still reading and there! And not just exit out 'cause I hadn't done it in a while.**

**But thank you to the people who do read, and I plan to clear some things up in this chapter about why exactly the girls can't use their powers. Oh and yes, Spitfire. Enjoy!**

**I do not own Young Justice.**

* * *

It was so silent. Not a single sound, nothing but breathing, chewing, and Robin's faint whimpers.

While the men ate proudly, and confidently. The women barely touched their food, while Robin just sat there staring down at the floor, letting tears slip. The men were looking at each other, beaming with pride. Especially Victor. While all the women were looking at Robin. He looked so beaten and broken. They were all fuming with anger, but they were too sad and depressed to do anything. Then, a voice rang through their minds.

_'Why is Robin crying?'_ It was M'gann. Now everyone was looking at her. The men would have noticed this had they not been so captivated with each other.

_'M'GANN?! How come you can use your telepathic powers?! I thought you couldn't! You could just knock all these guys out!'_ Artemis screamed through the link.

_'Oh, no! Don't be mad! When we were in the room with the men I actually tried doing that! But, it didn't work for some reason... It was like trying to knock out J'onn. I couldn't. But I just thought now that maybe I could talk to you guys. And sure enough, I can!'_ M'gann said, sort of frightened by Artemis's thoughts.

_'Oh. Weird...'_ was all Black Canary thought.

_'So... Why is Robin crying?'_ M'gann asked again. Now they looked at Robin again, he was still looking at the floor. You could even hear the small taps of tears landing on the glass plated hard wood floor.

_'Robin... uh... Hey, maybe you should connect him with the link to see if he's alright,' _Zatanna said, she really didn't want to explain to M'gann. Besides, she wanted to comfort Robin, her Robin. She needed to hear him.

_'Okay. I'll try.'_ M'gann then looked at Robin, trying to establish a link with his mind. He then looked up, and at her. There were trails of wet tears streaming down his face. His mask was damp, and even through the mask you could see that his eyes were lifeless. He was broken. His usual joy was shattered. This made their hearts break. M'gann was still staring directly at Robin, now making full eye contact. He let her in, surprisingly.

_'R-Robin?'_ M'gann asked warily. He just looked at her.

_'Ya?.'_ Was all they got. Now they just looked at him. He seemed so broken, he was so broken.

_'Are-are you okay? I know that's a stupid question... but... what-what happened?'_ Everyone just looked at Robin. He just stared back, not moving or making any sign of responding, until he did.

_'I'm sure you will find out soon enough from them.' Robin cast a glance over at the men, 'but, I want you to know that Batman is going to save u-us. Sa-s-save m-m-me...'_ Then Robin couldn't hold it in anymore, he began to bawl. He put his head and face into his hands, tears were slipping through his fingers. He was looking down again. This caught everybody's attention. Now the three men were looking at Robin, and the women were astonished at the fact that Robin, a bat, would display this much emotion. Then they thought about it a bit more, and realized that what had happened in that room must have been a lot worse than they originally thought.

"Oh finally he's moved on from whimpering. I'm _so_ glad," Victor said slyly. He was chuckling underneath his breath. All the women just glared at him, while Rick looked kind of uncomfortable, yet satisfied. While Markus looked like he was very proud of his friend.

"Yes. Why is that? Well, I suppose he just must have had reality hit him full force. So Victor, how about you tell us all the details of your experience with Robin?" Markus said. He was looking at Victor with anticipation, now Rick looked very excited like he just had himself a little "pride" release. Whether anyone would call that pride or not is a mystery.

"Alright..." Robin was crying harder, and shaking. His face was bright red from lack of air and shame. While Wonder Woman, Black Canary, and Hawkwoman looked like they were about to pop Victor a new one. The girls however just looked scared about what they were going to hear, they really didn't want to hear this, for Robin's sake, and their own.

"Oh, would you shut up. or we'll have to go back in our room... And I know you would prefer we finished our meal. Wouldn't you?" Victor said, acting like he was talking to a misbehaving child. Robin then forced his head up at the thought of going back into that room, he let his hands drift down to his lap. He was avoiding all eye contact with anyone, there were still tears steadily flowing down his cheeks. He was now, however, in control of his breathing. The only sign of bawling left were the tears and his flushness. Besides that, he looked perfectly calm, broken, but calm.

"Thank you. Now, I suppose it's story time..." Victor then began to weave together what had happened in the room. Robin was looking at the floor again, trying to hide his shame.

"I was searching around for what exactly to do to him, then it full on hit me, so I knocked him out and began to prepare..." The heroines looked scared, while their kidnappers looked like they knew what had "hit" Victor.

"I had him down on the bed, I had stripped him bare. He was now just beginning to shift, that's when I shook him fully awake so he could feel it..." Now the women's' stomachs were tightening, and they looked so concerned, so scared for Robin, they were really hoping they didn't know what was going to happen next.

"Once he was fully awake I-" Victor was cut off by Wonder Woman shooting out of her chair.

"NO! I swear to God! I will kill you! And you'll never get the satisfaction of finishing your twisted story!" Wonder Woman shouted. Now all eyes were on her. Robin was even looking up, it seemed he didn't want Wonder Woman to get hurt defending him. Markus was reaching into his pocket before Victor stopped him.

"No. I'll handle this..." he whispered to Markus. Victor then stood up and faced the fuming Wonder Woman. She spoke.

"I swear to God, if you even-"

"Even what? It's not like you can do anything about it. You're in our home. And that means you must not disobey us," Victor stated. Wonder Woman looked offended. How could he think that she was just so weak that she had to obey them? Was he that ignorant? Was he that stupidly confident? Wonder Woman looked like she was about to jump over the table and attack him.

"You really think that low of me?" Wonder Woman spat back at him.

"Yes. Yes I do. And I think that you should sit back down," Victor replied cooly.

"Oh ya? And Why would I do something like that?" Wonder Woman threw back.

"Well... I'm assuming that you all have a pretty good idea of what I did to Robin," Victor began. This made Wonder Woman even more angry. "So. I'm also assuming that you wouldn't want him to come with me for round two." Robin's head shot up, and he let out a slight gasp. Tears were beginning to fall again. Wonder Woman saw them.

"And who's to say that I'm going to let you get anywhere near him?" Wonder Woman said stepping closer to Robin, he was looking at her.

"And who's to say that we don't have vents in here too? Who's to say that we don't have gas masks with us, and that we won't hesitate to let knock out gas fill this room, after we put on our masks?" Victor said smirking. Wonder Woman was a bit taken back by the smaller man's confidence. Even though he was the sort of "third wheel" of the group of men, he seemed to be the most confident when it came down to it. He was smarter than the rest. He didn't even need their muscles, he had his mind.

"Hmm? No answer? Well, I'm going to keep assuming that that means you're rethinking your blunt choice. That's good... I'm glad. I've always thought amazons relied purely on ignorant instincted. Well, you learn something new every day." Victor was just about to sit down, when Wonder Woman flung herself across the table at the insult. Victor shot up. Wonder Woman about to crash into him, Victor stepped back, and kicked her in the side. She fell to the ground. Then Markus kicked her in the head, she was out cold. Rick then pushed a button on the wall.

"Well. That's enough for tonight. I'll lead you out. If you don't cooperate you know what'll happen." Rick then motioned for everyone to follow him. They all hesitated, but they looked down at Wonder Woman and decided that this was not the right time to attack. They began to follow, but Robin was motioned away from the group. Victor was gesturing for Robin to follow him. Robin was shaking, and Black Canary held his arm.

"You're not getting anywhere near him. If you do so help me, I won't hesitate," Black Canary growled at Victor.

"You're all very possessive, aren't you?" Victor replied smoothly, as if he'd been practicing that line all day.

"But, I suppose you could take him instead." While the girls looked excited at this remark, the remaining women looked confused. He wouldn't give up that easy.

"If, of course, you allow me to bring a whip to his smooth flesh when he's returned to me." They all just looked at eachother, then to Robin. He looked up at them, then he tugged lightly at Black Canary's grip, she then let go and Robin reluctantly walked toward Victor. Victor then put his hand on Robin's shoulder, Robin shrugged him off.

"Now, now Robin. You should follow me without hesitation, and do what I say. It'll make this so much easier for you," Victor said coldly at the glaring Robin. It seemed that Wonder Woman's actions restored some of Robin's confidence and hope.

"Come..." Victor then went toward the door that Robin and him had entered earlier. They then disappeared into the shadows of the doorway. Rick then lead the others out, while Markus picked up Wonder Woman and left with her. They were all now wondering who the real leader of the group was based on what had just occurred.

* * *

Now, it was only a matter of time before their plan went into action. They only hoped it would go a bit smoother than they thought it was going to go. But they all knew that it most likely would go very roughly, so they were prepared for the worst.

Very suddenly the door which has held them captive for so long became ajar. They all immediately turned and faced the door, expecting to be faced with Markus, or Rick, or even Victor, whom they had all imagined being quite instead they were faced with a thin boy, only fifteen or sixteen. He looked frightened as he pushed a metal cart which had some plastic trays of food on it, and a bucket. They were all surprised that someone was bringing in their food, and not shoving it through the very useful slot which they had taken notice to earlier. The boy then closed the door behind him carefully, and looked at the room of heroes He seemed very frightened by their presence. In fact, it appeared that he had been crying recently. His eyes were red and slightly swollen, and there were distinct tracks of tears running down his cheeks. He then set the trays down in front of each individual hero. They all just stared at him. Then Batman stood, and while doing this the boy squealed a bit, afraid that the Bat was going to kill him to get his son back.

"Who are you? And are you in league with the three men who took our friends and family?" Batman said demandingly.

"N-no... They just..." The boy then looked up at the camera that was in the corner of the room. Superman then stood in front of it, using his head to block the camera's view. The boy then looked back at all of them, shaking with fear.

"They t-t-took my family...They told me-me that if I didn't fol-follow their instructions, they-they..." What was left of the league and team fully understood now.

"We understand." J'onn calmly said. The boy nodded. The he began to exit the room, then Batman knocked the boy out with one swift, soundless motion. All that was heard was slight movement of feet on the currently blocked camera. J'onn then made the boy float slightly. He had him appear to look as if he was conscious. J'onn even made the boy's eyes come open. Once everything was in position, Superman unblocked the camera's view, and went back to his seating in one of the corners, now with food waiting. They all did the same. Now, it seemed as if the boy was pushing the cart out of the room, but J'onn had the boy leave the door unlocked this time. They had the boy appear to leave and go down the hallway a bit, before J'onn set him down gently. They all then made it seem as though they were back to sitting as usual. They all sat there for 20 minutes slightly picking at their food to make it seem as though they had truly given up. Once they felt like they had waited enough, Batman instructed J'onn to make the security camera go on loop. Batman told J'onn how to make this happen while using his telekinetic abilities. Once on loop, the team/league (what was left) slipped their way out of the door, they then locked it behind them. They stepped over the boy, and began to make their way down the long hallway.

The hallway was thin, so only two full grown men could walk shoulder to shoulder. There were no other doors so far, just more straight hallway. Finally they reached a the right path there were many doors leading away from it. While the left had only on huge door at the end. If they went straight however, they would only go down what seemed like an endless hallway. They had no idea where to turn, then J'onn spoke into their minds.

_'I believe that I may be able to get the information as to which way to go from the boy we knocked out earlier.'_ Batman nodded to J'onn, and he then began to think back. His eyes glowed green, and he was searching for the boy. Once found, he went into his mind to find what they needed.

_'I found it,'_ J'onn thought after about a minute of waiting. 'This way.' J'onn then lead them down the right hallway, and then slid into the third door down from the left. Behind there was three more hallways, a fork in their path.

_'Each lead to a different room. The right leads to the girls, straight leads to the women, while left leads to Robin.'_ They all looked at each other, not sure which way to go.

_'We should split up,' Superman thought. 'Batman, you and I could go for Robin. Wally, Superboy, Aqualad, Red Arrow, Icon, J'onn, and Zatara can go for the girls. While the rest look for the women.'_ They all mentally nodded, and they went down their separate paths.

They were all swiftly heading down their separate hallways. Just as they would all reach the door at the end of the halls, they were all confronted with a man. Each had gas masks on. Suddenly gas flooded the halls. They all choked on their own breaths. Every hero in those hallways collapsed to the floor, their last sights, a man with a gas mask. They were screwed.

* * *

**Okay, again I apologize for not updating, but now that I got a lot of ideas flowing, thanks to my friend Cassie. HI CASSIE! I will be able to update more frequently.**

**So, yes I realize I've been acting like Supernatural lately with all the random hiatuses. Hopefully that will cease!**

**Thx for reading, hope you enjoyed. REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay good! I'm glad people enjoyed the last chapter!**

**So lets see what I do with this chapter... *devilish laugh*!**

**I do not own Young Justice. OKAY?!**

* * *

They awoke in a mist. A mist of thought and memory as they floated back into consciousness. Batman was the first to wake. After a minute of looking around in a daze, he realized that he was strapped to a metal chair. Now sitting fully up Batman began to soak in his surroundings. He saw that the rest of the league (minus Robin and the heroines) were also strapped to separate chairs. They were in a concrete room, not too different from their original cell. But this room was colder and cleaner. As if it was put in more recently. Like they were expecting that they would need it. Perhaps the men had really prepared much more than originally thought. Maybe they had created new specific rooms for this purpose alone. Because judging by the layout of the rest of this place, these rooms were tailor made for their specific use. Whether this hunch was right or not, Batman couldn't tell. But now the others began to stir out of unconsciousness. Superman shot his head up. And began to asses their surroundings.

"Awh... What happened?" Superman asked seeing the situation that has now been set upon them.

"The last thing I remember, was the hallways filling up with gas, seeing some guy in a gas mask, then... nothing," Wally said looking concerned. Now they were all just waiting for someone or something to come through the door that was directly in front of them. They all kind of wanted something to happen, so they wouldn't have to just sit here. But once they heard the clicking of the locks on the door, they really just wanted to go back to sitting. But now the door was fully open to reveal a tall muscular man, unlike the boy they had used to escape earlier. This man took a position of dominance in the room. Acting as if he was somehow _gracing_ them with his presents. They all knew that this must be...

"Hello, I do not think we have been formally introduced. My title is Markus." The man before them was staring down with pride at his handing work of recapturing them. He seemed to be beaming with self adore. He thought himself perfect. Although he was the most flawed.

"Where are they?!" Roy spat out, very annoyed. Markus slightly chuckled at Roy's outburst.

"Well... The women that are in my possession are across the hall. While the girls that are in Rick's possession, they are also in the room with my women, Rick needed to keep and eye on all of them in my absence. And the boy... He's with Victor, in the room right next to us. And let me tell you, these are thin walls..." Whatever that last comment meant they didn't know. But now they did know where the women and Robin were. They were all now wondering why Markus had told them this.

"And because of your attempt at escape, you must now face the consequences..." Before they could even think for a second what Markus might have meant by_ 'consequences'_ Markus was already heading out the door, while cocking a silver pistol. What, and more importantly _who_ Markus was planning to take that pistol to, was nerve racking.

Now they could all distinctly hear the locks on the door for the room next to them clicking open. The room next to them.._. Robin's room_...The room that Markus was going into was the room Robin was in... _Oh shit_... was all anyone could think. Now Batman was about to rip right out of his restraints. They then heard Markus begin to talk through the wall.

_"I told you these were thin walls!"_ Markus shouted through the wall. Then there was a clear ear piercing sound.

_CRACK._

The sound of a gun, with another sound going hand in hand. A shriek... It was Robin...

"NO!" was all Batman could scream. He then looked down at the floor, letting his head hang in shame at the fact that he couldn't save his _only son_... The rest of them just looked completely in shock as to what had just occurred. Now Wally couldn't help it. He let the tears slip. His best friend was _dead_... Roy looked infuriated. Kaldur, depressed. He felt like a bad leader for ever letting this happen, and a bad friend. The rest of the league couldn't keep their eyes off of Batman. His head was hanging down, and you could see the soundless tears streaming from his face, taking a new spot on the floor. The whole room was dripping with shock, depression, anger, and loss... Robin was dead, they thought. While Batman couldn't shake this gut wrenching thought._ 'I never even got to say that I loved him...'_

* * *

_5 minutes earlier. Robin's view._

Robin was strapped to a chair, again. In a new room this time. he had been sitting there for about 25 minutes. Victor was just sitting in a wood chair, staring at him. It was _so_ uncomfortable. It had been this way for the 25 minutes of being in the room. And the only thing Robin heard during this time were a few muffled noises of talking coming from the room next to him. He assumed that it must have been Markus and Rick talking. Because he had only heard two voices. And one of them was definitely Markus. Now another few minutes passed, still the same. As if Victor was waiting for someone... Then finally something happened. Not what he had expected though. Markus came through the door across from him, he had the boy who had served them earlier hanging over his shoulder. He was struggling to get free. Victor got up, and moved his chair. Markus then silently placed the slightly squirming boy on the ground in front of him. Robin was about to say something before Markus spoke, loudly I might add.

"I told you these were thin walls!" Markus suddenly shouted. He then pulled out a silver pistol from behind his back and pointed it at the boy on the ground. The gun already cocked, he shot, right in the head. Robin let out an involuntary shriek as he looked away from the now _dead_ body on the ground in front of him. Robin then only looked back around when he heard the scream of his mentor.

"_NO!_" he shouted. Robin couldn't believe it. Batman must have been in the room next to him. But why was he yelling 'NO!' he didn't even know this boy. Batman was usually very stoic about civilian deaths, he felt bad, sure, but not enough to yell 'NO!'. Then it hit him. When Markus yelled 'I told you these are thin walls' Robin realized now. Markus must have told Batman, and possibly the rest of the league and team that he was in here. They must have thought that he was the one that was shot and killed. He did provide a perfect little shriek to make it more convincing. Just as Robin was about to shout out to them to tell them that he was alright, Victor came over and pressed his clammy hand over Robin's mouth, silencing him.

"No talking. We wouldn't want your little friends to think that you were _alive_ now would we?" Victor then used his other hand to pull something from his pocket. It was yet another syringe. He slid it into Robin's jugular, injecting it's contents into his bloodstream. Robin's vision began to haze once again, now slipping back into the comforting and familiar darkness. Because in the darkness you didn't have to feel. Yet, for the first time in a while, he forced himself to not surcome to the darkness. He just couldn't let go while his father thought he was _dead_. He fought, and fought. To no avail. The darkness consumed him, creeping it's way into every crack in his body. Mow feeling the numb, Robin let it take him. Unwillingly.

* * *

They had all been taken to yet another room. The women and girls were conscious when taken here. But Robin had for some reason arrived unconscious. He must had been putting up some sort of a fight that made Victor have to put him out. Although while they were in their old room, Rick wasn't even speaking. He just sat there, waiting. But now they all had to wait once more for something to happen. Markus then approached them. He came from a door in the far left corner of the room. This whole new room was completely different from any of the other rooms they were placed in. There was a huge rectangular mirror in front of them. They all looked horrible. Very sickly and sweaty. Robin was the worst however. Also in the room behind them were five evenly spaced beds. _Great_. Now as Markus was right in front of them, he spoke.

"We are going to be putting on a little performance for some friends of yours..." They all just looked at each other. Then M'gann connected them briefly.

_'That mirror', _Wonder Woman began, motioning to the mirror_. 'isn't a mirror. It's a two way mirror. They must have brought the rest of the league, and team into the room facing us. So they can see us through the glass, but we can't see them.'_ Everyone understood. M'gann then disconnected the link, so if one of them were subjected to torture they all wouldn't feel it too.

"Victor," Markus began. "Get the boy out of view. We don't want an incident, do we?" Victor took the hint, and moved Robin out of view of the two way mirror. "We'll reveal him_ later_." Victor nodded, then sat in a chair next to Robin. Rick then took a step in front of the girls and said.

"Alright. We should get this party started!"

* * *

While sitting in that room, still letting the fact that Robin was dead sink in, a very familiar gas swept over them. Knocking them out cold. And when they awoke, they were yet again moved from there old room into a new one, this one had a darkened window in front of them, they could only guess as to what they were going to be seeing. Batman, even after waking again, still had his head hung down in shame and grief. He couldn't bring himself to lift his head back up. Wrenching thoughts continued to plague him._ 'What am I going to tell Alfred? That I failed? That I failed Dick? What am I going to do? How am I supposed to deal with this? I'm alone again...'_ He couldn't get those thoughts to go away, no matter how hard he tried. suddenly a voice filled the room. _Markus..._

"Please enjoy this, we know we will..." This sent shivers down their spins. Although Batman didn't care, Roy was still angry, Kaldur still depressed, and Wally was still crying, despite his uncles attempts at comfort. While for the league, the news still hadn't yet taken effect. But now as the window in front lite up, they all felt the fear. They saw the people they've been looking for this whole time. All lined up in a row. Green Arrow looked like he was about to shoot out of his chair at the sight of Black Canary. While Wally almost vibrated through his restraints when he saw Artemis. And he would have too, but the restraints were power proof, you could tell by Wally's bloody nose. Although he was still crying over Robin he couldn't help but feel _relieved_ to see that Artemis was okay. Now they all (besides Batman, who was still hanging his head down) were interested and concerned to what exactly they were about to be forced to watch. Markus then stepped into full view in front of the glass. He looked directly at them all.

"I thought that we could have a little show. Just for you..." Markus then had Rick (who was also in view) uncuff and bring over each one of the girls to a separate bed. Yet he left the middle bed empty.

"Let's see what we can do now..."

* * *

**Okay there you go! I actually made myself cry a little when I had Batman think that Robin was dead.**

**I Hope you enjoyed!**

**REVIEW! SERIOUSLY!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, so I'm back from being lazy and being one of those people who leave people sitting on a cliffhanger then start to think that the writer has abandoned the story, but I won't do that! So I'm gonna finish this! Well, at least write this chapter for the time being!**

**I hope that this chapter fits to your liking!**

**I don't own Young Justice. Or anything for that matter. Besides Rick, Markus, and Victor. And my laptop. Somewhat. Technically my mother owns it cause she bought it for me. *sighs*.**

* * *

Robin watched in silence from the shadows as he saw his friends pain. They were all being subjected to some form of torture or another. Luckily so far they hadn't had to go through any more sexual torture, but torture is torture. Every once in awhile, however, Robin would see Zatanna glance over at him, Robin only hoped that Batman saw this and somehow put two and two together. Although it was a long shot.

Victor was still sitting next to Robin, he had his hand placed on Robin's thigh, and he was looking around the room with confidence. He looked like he was planning on doing something, but was waiting for the right moment. Maybe Markus and Rick had put him up to something, and he was waiting for some sort of cue. But now as Robin watched the man next to him tense, that theory was seeming more and more less likely.

Victor then took his hand off of Robin (much to Robin's happiness) and began to stand. He looked back over at Markus and Victor who were having a time torturing those women, then he looked back down at Robin.

"Alright, time to go," Victor said. He then grabbed Robin by the arm and made him walk out of the room without a word.

The man and the boy walked down the seemingly endless hallway back into the main room. From there, Victor lead Robin into a separate, larger room. There were two cars, a van, and three motorcycles. Victor shoved Robin over toward the van, and opened the back.

"What are you-" Robin began to ask before being cut off by Victor grabbing him, then putting a gag in his mouth.

"Keep quiet," Victor said in a hushed, yet dark tone. Robin's silence showed he understood. Then Victor continued opening the back of the very "inconspicuous" black van. Once open he shoved Robin into the back, and tied him more securely. Victor made sure Robin's hands and feet were bound tightly, then he closed the doors leaving Robin alone in the back. Robin heard Victor getting into the driver's seat. Then Victor turned and faced Robin.

"We're going for a little drive," Victor said slyly, before starting up the engine. "Now, be silent back there, or else." Robin just looked away, and pushed himself into the corner of the inclosed space. This provided some security.

Robin then came up with scenarios in his head as they started driving. He started hoping that Victor would get pulled over for something stupid like speeding, then they would find him in the back. Or that Victor would get low on gas and Robin could sneak out while they were at a gas station or something. All of these scenarios were pretty unlikely however, considering how well he must have planned all of this. So there was no point in hoping that something as stupid as that would ever happen. But then again, it could. Then Robin began to think again._ 'Where is Victor taking me? Do Markus and Rick even know that he's doing this? Why is he doing this?'_ all these thoughts and more rang through Robin's mind as the van continued on it's unknown path. Robin only hoped that wherever they were going, he could escape easier from there and rescue the league._ 'Whelp, here's for hoping...'_

* * *

Zatanna could barely bare to watch what was happening. She couldn't stand to see her friends and extended family like this.

"I wonder who we should start at next..." Rick said looking around the room after finally putting an end to his relentless beating of Wonder Woman. As Rick was pacing around the room, Zatanna glanced over at the spot where Robin had been for the entire time of this. But to her surprise, he was no longer there. Victor and Robin were both just gone. Rick noticed Zatanna staring at the empty space.

"What is it girly?" Rick asked, he then realized that Victor and the boy were gone. "Markus... We have a problem..." Markus looked at Rick in question. Rick motioned Markus's view over to the now empty space.

"Well... It seems that one of our _friends_ has left with his party gift without saying goodbye. How rude." Markus then got a lot of strange looks from the women in the room. "Rick, go to the garage and see if he has not left yet." Rick did as he was told and headed toward the garage.

While waiting for Rick to come back, Markus went over to a small switch that was next to the mirror and flipped it. The mirror lit up and revealed the faces of the men on the other side. They all made eye contact with the women and looked slightly thankful that now the women could also see them.

"Now that Victor has most likely left, you mine as well watch while these men die," Markus said this without a single care in the world. You would expect the women to look horrified at what Markus had just said, but instead they all just looked like they were now definitely out for blood.

"That is not what is going to happen," Wonder Woman firmly said glaring at Markus. If Wonder Woman had laser vision like Superman, there for sure would be two holes where Markus's eyes should be.

"Are you sure about that?" Markus smugly asked. He was for sure he was being intimidating, even though none of the women were even fazed by his little threat.

"Quite sure," Hawkwoman said feeling smug, even though she looked just plain stoic on the outside.

"Well let us just see about that." Markus then walked back over to the switch next to the mirror, but this time he pushed the tip of the switch. This made the room with the men in it fill with a very recognizable greenish gas. They all just watched, they couldn't exactly do anything about the scene before them. So now they all just hoped that they might be able to convince Markus not to kill them, but right now, no use. It was just knock out gas. Plus Markus seemed more worried about the fact that Victor had gone somewhere without his consent. He really is a controlling bastard.

"What's the point in killing them?" Zatanna suddenly spat out. Markus looked at her, because now the men were all out of it for sure. He sniggered slightly before opening his mouth to speak. But before he could Artemis decided to take the power away from him, she spoke.

"Oh that's right. There is no point. And you know that killing them would only give us more of a reason to break free faster and beat you to pulp," Artemis said, she was smirking the whole way through. Markus looked like he was about to rip her a new one, then Zatanna spoke again.

"Besides, shouldn't you be worrying more about the fact that Victor took Robin somewhere with him?" Markus now was approaching her. "We all know that you hate being defied, and now the weakest of your little group has just gone and done it." Now Markus couldn't take it, he shouted.

"Shouldn't you be a bit more concerned about what will happen to _you_?! You have no idea-" before he could continue, Zatanna took the power back.

"No, shouldn't you be concerned what may happen to _you_? Now that one has gone against you, who's to say that Rick won't as well? You have no power here. And you know it." Venom laced her voice as she spoke. Like she had been building all this confidence since the moment they had arrived here about three days ago. Even though it felt like a lifetime. Markus just looked surprised at Zatanna's sudden courage. She had always been so quiet and secluded this entire time, and now she was yelling fearlessly at one of her kidnappers. Just as Markus was about to respond to her outburst, Rick charged in.

"Victor's gone. He took the van and the kid." Markus was now definitely going to explode with rage. First the person that was supposed to fear him just stood up to him, and even worse, she was right. And now he has to deal with finding Victor and that little boy before something really bad happened. _Great._

"Alright. We'll just have to deal with him later. First, let's finish off the... _non-essentials_." Markus then started toward the door with Rick close behind. But Zatanna once again stopped him mid-step.

"No, no you won't. Because you know that the only reason that we haven't used all our force in fighting you is because of them. So if you kill them, we will no longer have a reason to hold back on you." Both Markus and Rick knew she was right. They really hated to admit it, so, they won't.

"Fine," Markus stated plainly with a dark tone.

"But we're not sayin' you're right! We're just sayin' that-" Rick blurted out, but was abruptly cut off.

"Shut. Up." Markus almost seemed ten times bigger while he spoke. Rick basically shrunk despite himself. Then he nodded his head, and walked back over to the door, as if to man it.

"Alright. Now that that is set straight, let us continue." Markus began pacing back and forth in front of the women, whose chairs were in a line. "First we have to get Victor back here with that boy. That means we will-" Before Markus could continue his thought M'gann blurted out.

"What? What happened to Robin? Where did Victor take him? Was he supposed to do that? Are they alright? What-" Markus then placed his hand over her mouth, shutting her up.

"We don't know where he is. And no, he wasn't supposed to leave with the boy." Markus then pulled back, and continued openly talking to Rick. "So, we have to find out what the hell he is doing, and why." Rick nodded, then he waited for Markus to give him "orders" or something along those lines.

"Rick. I need you to try and find a way to contact Victor, see if you can't convince him to return. If that fails, we will have to go look for him." Rick nodded, he then slowly spoke.

"But... we can't just leave them here," Rick said motioning to the women. "I mean... we gotta do something with them... But you don't want to kill them so..." Markus nodded in acknowledgment, he then continued pacing in deep thought.

"Well... I suppose we'll just have to figure something out along those boundaries." Markus then smiled slyly and continued to pace. Who knows what he might come up with... Or, what he already has in mind...

* * *

They had been driving for what seemed like forever. The binds around Robin's hands and feet were making tears in his skin, along with purple and green tinged bruises. The gag in his mouth was making it hard to swallow, and it was making it so his mouth felt like it was being held in place. Robin would sometimes try to get an idea of where they were going, but Victor had put a cloth between the back and the front so he couldn't see. Robin also had tried to escape from his binds multiple times, but to no avail. Hence the bruises and cuts.

Now, Robin could feel the vehicle coming to a slow stop after forever. He heard the sound of dirt crunching underneath the tires, and was scared as to what was to come. Yet he was slightly relieved by the fact that he was going to get out of this god damn van. Robin then heard Victor getting out of the drivers seat, and he heard Victor's shoes hitting the dirt and heading toward the back. He then opened up the back doors and smiled as Robin winced at the light that was now streaming through.

"Well... Looks like we're here..." Victor said slyly. He couldn't stop looking all over Robin's body. Robin could only sneer slightly in disgust at the man who couldn't keep his eyes from wandering for even one second.

Victor then slid into the back, and he grabbed Robin despite his fight. He then pulled robin to the edge of the van, and he cut Robin's feet free from their bindings. Robin then (with his now free legs) started to kick and flail at Victor. Victor just grabbed both of his legs and held him down.

"If you don't cease your fighting, I will not hesitate to chop off your feet. Because honestly, it's not your feet I really want..." Robin shivered slightly at that comment, he then stopped moving and let Victor bring him completely out of the van. Robin could now see all around them.

They were in the middle of what seemed like a desert. But they were next to a road, and there were a few little shacks around the area. They were parked in a dirt driveway that lead up to an old shack. It had busted in windows and a completely demolished doorway. But Victor pulled Robin up toward the shack, and then though what was left of the doorway. The interior of the shack was no different from the exterior. There wasn't any furniture and the ceiling and floor had holes in it. Then Victor dragged Robin over to a perfectly intact door, it seemed out of place amongst the rest of the shack. Victor took out a small key from his pant pocket and unlocked the door. Behind the door was a staircase leading down into a dark abyss. Victor held Robin tightly and forced him down the stairs into the darkness. Once at the bottom, Victor reached over into the darkness towards the wall and flipped an invisible switch that was about to become visible. Now Robin could see the full lengths of the room, and it scared him.

The room was fully furnished with dark hardwood flooring. There was a black sheeted bed that was pushed up against the back wall, and there was a metal chair in the center of the room. Also on the right side of the bed was a metal stretch table, and on the left was a medium sized wood table with ropes, lube, and some things Robin couldn't even place. Victor was now shoving Robin over toward the large bed.

"Let's get started. Shall we?" Robin slightly squeaked with fear of what was to come. Victor pushed him onto the bed then undid his ties. Victor held him down and made sure that he couldn't get up. Victor roughly started a familiar process. Robin felt his whole body shake with fear and sobs. _This is going to be horrible all over again..._

* * *

**Well there you have it!**

**I hope that you guys enjoyed this regardless of it being a tad short and the fact that I haven't exactly been around lately either. So here you go!**

**I'll continue to update as frequently as possible and because it's now summer and school's out I'll be able to continue with more... punctuality. OKAY!**

**REVIEW! PLEASE! REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well I kinda suck for posting late. But, at least I posted it, right? *Sighs...* I just hope that this chapter is satisfactory.**

**In other news, I am going to be putting "Incapable of Fear" on hold until I finish this story, so don't worry about that one! Alrighty then... Let us get started.**

**I do not own, nor never will, Young Justice.**

* * *

Batman could hear the slight muffled commotion coming from beyond the glass. But the thing that really got his attention was when he heard clear as day_ 'Well... It seems that one of our friends has left with his party gift without saying goodbye. How rude.'_ Batman now staring at the situation only saw Markus and Rick. The Dark Knight then began to piece it together._ 'If it's only Rick and Markus here that means that the "friend" Markus mentioned must be Victor. And by party gift he must mean...'_

"Robin," Batman said now looking straight forward. They all looked at him, then back to the women hearing the argument.

Now Markus flicked on a light so now the women could see them eye to eye. They were all glad that they could use eye contact once again. But just in their moment of joy, Markus said that he was going to kill them, which of course got everyone's attention. Wonder Woman even in her beaten state was of course the first one of them to speak out in protest, then Hawkwoman, all though after that Markus just said _"Well let us just see about that..."_ He then went back over to the side of the glass and they heard the flip of a switch and a small click, as the room was starting to fill with gas, Batman managed to choke out...

"Robin's alive!" Then they all drifted into a confused unconscious state._ 'Did he just say that Robin was alive?'_ was all they could think before the darkness corrupted them once more.

* * *

Everything in the moment was heightened, and everything that could be done would be done. Robin sat in a very familiar setting. He was once again strapped to a metal chair, and he was just waiting in the agonizing silence for Victor to return. Of course the silence was way better than the alternative, but it was still unsettling. Although the senario was similar, the setting was completely different, and Robin couldn't be sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing as of yet. Though, like before, there was the bed, chair, table with "supplies, and the hardwood flooring. But it seemed that this wasn't the only room down below the shack. There were two separate doors leading off of the room. One, Robin could only assume was a bathroom, and another that Victor had slid into. Robin had been waiting for about a half an hour now,_ 'What the hell could he possibly be doing in there? Not that I want him to come out, ever, but still...'_ it was a good question. And it kept on repeating itself in Robin's mind.

Now he sat for about twenty more minutes before the mysterious door swung open lightly, revealing Victor from behind.

"Sorry for the wait, I can just feel how ready you are for what's about to come..." Victor glided over to Robin who was giving him a disgusted look. Victor then went into a crouched position in front of him and smiled widely.

"I hope you know that I am taking a big risk and betraying my colleagues by taking you here." Robin just continued to glare and search his eyes for something that would indicate false words, he found none._ 'Does he actually, in a sick way... care for me? Or am I just kidding myself?'_ Victor then sighed smiling at the boy before him, and began stroking his cheek as he held Robin's head in a tilted position so he could see every feature of his seemingly perfect face. It almost seemed like Victor was _admiring_ him in a way. He was marveling at him like he was in the presence of perfection. This thought just made Robin's cheeks turn a deep crimson, Victor just giggled at this.

"What's the matter, Robin? I would've thought you would've continued your continuous glaring and hatred for me for all the time we have together. I wouldn't've expect you to be _embarrassed_ about such a thing, I thought that we had gotten past that phase, considering what I've already taken from you. But now..." Victor raised an eyebrow, and Robin only blushed harder, but he did replace his "dear-in-headlights" look with a glare. Victor only laughed more at this. He then got up from his crouched position and took his hand away from Robin's face. Victor then grasped Robin's head, bent down, and kissed Robin's forehead. Robin whole face filled with blood after that, Victor (not noticing this) strutted away back into the mysterious room.

Robin was left to wonder if all the sex and other things like that, along with the roughness, were just because he was trying to impress Rick and Markus, and while in reality, what he was treating Robin to now was what he actually wanted. Of course this didn't reduce the utter disgust that Robin felt for the man, it only increased the pity. Then, an idea struck Robin like lightning.

_'What if I milk Victors new vulnerability. What if I make it seem like I'm warming up to the man gradually up to a point, then I can make my move and get the hell out of here.'_ Robin could help but grin inwardly at the idea. Weaving all these thoughts together, he came up with exactly what he was going to do...

* * *

Markus and Rick both gave each other suggestive looks, then they looked back at the women and girls.

"How about I leave them in your _capable_ hands while I search for Victor." Rick nodded at Markus's comment, then began to rub his hands suggestively. Markus then scoffed slightly at Rick's obvious display of enthusiasm, and he reluctantly excused himself from the room. Rick then began to pace back and forth in front of them thinking.

"What to do.. what to do.. what to do..." Rick kept mumbling over and over. Artemis looked like she was about to explode with rage if he continued on like this, not that she _wanted_ him to start doing whatever he is going to do, but seriously, _shut. up!_

"Hey, I have a suggestion, how about you.. let. us. _go_!" Artemis suddenly exclaimed because of her annoyance. Rick stopped and looked at her, he then walked over so he was right in front of her.

"And why would I do that?" Rick asked in a joking way, not expecting a good answer.

"Because, you know that sooner or later we're gonna break out of here. I mean, come on! We're _superheroes_! What do you expect! Then once we break out, we'll hunt you down and _destroy_ you!" Artemis shouted out. Rick seemed taken back by her confidence. All things considered she should be a sniveling mess like the boy had been (then again, Victor was way worse and more forward when it came to what he did).

"That it," Rick asked hoping to end the conversation, if you would even call it that.

"No. I mean, did you guys ever even_ think_ that the_ police_ or maybe even some of our _villains_ will be looking for us?" Rick looked astonished at what she had just said. Even the rest of the women looked slightly taken back by that comment. Sure, the police would be looking for them, but their _villains_? Then, they all understood what she meant by that, all except for Rick.

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?!" Rick shouted in question, he was definitely getting aggravated by the blonde girl before him.

"Well, if you knew anything at all you would know that some of the supervillains that we fight like to keep us all to themselves. _They_ want to be the ones to kill us or cause us pain, and they wouldn't let three idiots ruin that." Rick was starting to understand, but he still didn't get why he should be concerned, so Artemis went on. "You know the Joker, right?" Artemis asked with a smug tone.

"'Course. Why?" Rick asked, now genuinely interested in what she had to say.

"Well, you also must know how much he _loves_ to torment Batman and Robin, right?" Rick nodded his head. "Well, what do you think he would say if he found out someone had taken them hostage and was having fun torturing them _without him._" Rick's look of perplex shifted into a look of utter horror. He seemed to be trying to control his breathing. Artemis smirked inwardly at her accomplishment, she managed to get him nervous, like_ really_ nervous. Like, he-would-do-anything-to-get-out-of-this-uncomforta ble-situation nervous. That kind of nervous.

"Y-yeah. Well... It's not like they're gonna find us or nothin'! We're well hidden! No one but Me, Markus, and Victor now our location,'kay? So stop tryin' to be all logical and junk..." Artemis could see how he was slightly breaking down because of her little comment.

Rick then began to pace again back and forth, he was trying to act as though what Artemis had said wasn't effecting him, even though it was. As he was pacing, Artemis gave an internal 'yes' when she seemed to have accomplished something, what that was, they weren't sure.

_'M'gann! Hook us all up!'_ she cried through the telepathic link.

_'Oh! Okay.'_ now they all simultaneously felt M'gann enter their minds, and link them with the rest._ 'There we go! What is it Artemis?'_

_'I just had an idea. It might just get us out of here.'_ everyone was now giving Artemis their full undivided attention. _'Okay, so all I gotta do is start talking again and completely rip on him, then once he's close enough to me, I'll head but him then kick him in the jewls. Once I do that I'll be able to knock him out.'_ they all just looked at her like she had two heads.

_'Well yeah, you could do that, but... After you knock him out? What'll you do then, huh? We're kinda tied to chairs that are bolted to the floor, there's no gettin' out of that.'_ Rocket stated. They all agreed, but Artemis interjected.

_'Well yeah. But I wasn't finished yet!'_ they all motioned her to continue, so she did._ 'After he's knocked out, all I gotta do is get up.'_ everybody just looked really confused at this. So Artemis sighed, then motioned to her hands.

Somehow, while she was distracting Rick, she managed to get out of her binds. She was only now making it look like she was still tied. They all had to hide their happiness as Rick looked up at them.

"What!?" Rick looked at all of them with accusing eyes. He could tell that there was something amiss.

"What what?" Black Canary asked trying to hold back a laugh.

"What? I.. I.. I don't know what's goin' on around here anymore..." Rick then went back to pacing back and forth in a nervous thoughtful way. Artemis then cleared her throat rather loudly as to get Rick's attention, it worked.

"What brat?" Rick spat walking towards her.

"Well I'd just like to tell how much of an _unbelievable_ idiot you are." Rick stood there dumbfounded by what she had just said.

"What did you just say you little twerp?" Rick asked harshly while advancing towards Artemis.

"Oh, I just said that you are complete idiot, a douche, and a huge_ dick,_ despite your small penis." That tore it for Rick, he made his way so he was right in front of Artemis's face. He was about to scream in Artemis's face then go in for the hit, but before he could Artemis lurched her head forward making it collide with his forehead. Luckily she did it correctly so instead of her head just hurting, Rick fell backwards slightly, and in his confusion Artemis was able to kick him straight in the crotch. Rick immediately grabbed his crotch in pain, and now that he was bending over Artemis sung her leg up and kicked him in the temple, knocking him out cold. Once he was on the ground groaning, Artemis dropped her bounds behind her she got up dusting herself off, then she looked back down at Rick.

"This is for these _"lovely"_ past few days." Artemis then kicked him again in the head, most likely giving him a concussion.

"Sweet, now untie me!" Zatanna yelled. Artemis went over to her and undid the ropes, she then did the same with the rest of them.

"Great, now how do we get these collars off?" Black Canary asked tugging at the collar.

"I have no idea... but Rick may have a key or something on him..." Artemis said, she then crouched down and began to inspect Rick. She checked all of his pant pockets, then she went to his jacket. And lucky her there was a set of keys in his jacket pocket._ Idiot._

"Yes, he's got them right here." Artemis said as she pulled out the keys into view. She then began searching through the keys for one of an appropriate size, and found one small silver key that looked just right. She got up and went towards Black Canary and slid the key into the little space that could only be a key hole. When it fit and she turned it making a little click the collar snapped open.

"Finally!" Canary shouted, she then took the keys from Artemis and began unlocking the rest of the super powered girls and women.

"Now what?" M'gann stupidly asked. Hawkwoman then stepped forward confidently to speak.

"Let's breakout our boys and go save Robin."

* * *

**Well there you go! Hope that was satisfactory enough.**

**Like I said before, "Incapable of Fear" is on hold while I work on this.**

**So... REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Alright, alright, alright, alright, alright, alright! Time for yet another chapter!**

**So... the women are making their escape, Robin's come up with a plan! What could possibly go wrong!? Seriously!? What could go wrong?**

**I do not own Young Justice.**

* * *

Robin was just waiting for his moment to put his plan into action. All he could hope for now is that Victor would be naive enough to fall for Robin's charade. But to make it work Robin would have to take it gradually. He couldn't just all of the sudden be accustomed and close to the man, he would have to play it out where Victor sees it as Robin warming up to him.

Victor then slid out of the room once more, cutting Robin off in mid-thought. Robin glanced over at the man, then looked slightly down without glaring at him first.

"Awh... is little Robbie-poo _still_ embarrassed about being here with me?" Victor asked like he was talking to a scared child, and he kind of was. Victor then once again got on his knees in front of Robin. He then began stroking his cheek gently like before. But once Robin didn't glare at him for a minute or two, Victor leaned in and tilted Robin's head slightly forward. Victor then pressed his lips against Robin's. After a few seconds he pulled away, letting Robin breathe. Robin just looked at the man before him with a "scared" expression. Victor's lips curled into a slight smile as he looked at the boy.

"You understand now that I'm not trying to hurt you, right?" Victor asked, his voice going up a little when he said 'right'. Robin nodded at the question, and Victor smiled a bit more. Victor leaned in once more to give Robin a quick kiss on the lips, he did, then Victor let his hands slip from Robin's face as he stood. Victor was once again going to go back into the mystery room before Robin stopped him.

"W-wait..." Robin choked out. Victor spun around at the noise and smiled gently at Robin telling him to continue. "Wh-what happens n-now?" Robin asked trying to keep from yelling at the man, showing all his hatred and anger. But he had to play the part, so he made it seem like he was genuinely asking. Victor smiled again, and walked forward.

"I'm hoping that everything can start over and I don't have to take orders from those two idiots anymore. So now it can be just you and me for as long as we want." Robin stared at him with slight disbelief. Victor noticed this and took another step forward. He then bent down once more and stared directly into Robin's eyes through the mask.

"What color are your eyes, little bird?" Robin took in more air when he said that. Victor then let his hand float to the edges of Robin's mask. He pulled the edge up slightly, then with care he removed the mask from his face.

Victor now could only marvel at the two crystal blue orbs staring back at him. It seemed as though Victor didn't even know who Robin was at all. It was like he didn't really even care who Robin really was, he just cared about the two blue eyes staring back him. Nothing else mattered. But Victor did notice the tinge of fear that was in Robin's eyes. So Victor pulled away slightly and stood back up looking down at Robin.

"I am good at understanding things. But this is something I don't understand. Who would want to hide such beautiful eyes?" Victor asked in a light voice. Robin just looked at him, not feeling anything anymore. Victor then placed the mask back over Robin's eyes. This surprised Robin, and he began waiting for an explanation.

"Because, I had you brought to me as_ Robin_, and you're not _Robin_ without the mask," Victor stated plainly. This just made Robin slightly confused, yet he kind of understood, if that's even possible. Victor stalked towards the staircase, then adding, "Oh, and I'll be bringing you and I back some food and drink, so don't worry." Victor then took his leave, leaving Robin sitting in the chair stunned about what just happened. He couldn't believe the disturbing amount of love that was in Victor's eyes. How could someone like _him,_ love someone else for the reasons that he does? It makes absolutely no sense. He couldn't _actually_ love him, right? He's just sick and twisted. Just a plain pervert. Or maybe he is in love, just not in the way most people are in love for. He's loves for different reasons, perverted reasons._ 'This could actually play into my plan quite well... I could use this to make him trust me even faster. I could act even like I'm falling for him. Like how sometimes people end up making connections with their captors, where they end up either falling in love with them, or they feel like they're family. In some cases they even visit their captors in prison after the fact. What's that called again?... Oh yeah, Stockholm Syndrome. That's when you grow attached to your captors. Maybe that's what Victor's trying to achieve with taking me away from the others. Because if i'm always around the other women to reassure me, then I won't be able to connect with him. But if I'm isolated then I'm more likely to fall for him. Of course knowing this I can avoid it and use it to my advantage...'_ Now sitting there waiting for Victor to return felt like an eternity because he was so driven to start his plan up. But he had to wait and take it steady. No matter how much it pained him.

* * *

They had finally finished tying and strapping Rick to one of the metal chairs. Now all they had to do was see if they could find out how to get into the room with the rest of them in it before Markus returned. Not that taking out Markus wouldn't be a piece of cake now that they had their powers back, but they still didn't know what other tricks he may have up his sleeve.

"Okay, so I say that we start heading down hallways that seem like they might lead to them," Rocket suggested. Artemis nodded her head but added,

"Yeah... But I think there is an easier way..." They all looked at her, she just seemed to be full of ideas right now.

"What?" M'gann asked hopefully, she was just itching to be able to see Superboy again.

"We could just had Black Canary use her canary call to break the glass." Now everyone looked to Black Canary.

"What? No! If I break the glass I could hurt one of them! Plus, I'd most likely deafen them!" Black Canary exclaimed. The other two adults agreed with her, as did M'gann and Rocket. But Zatanna thought something different.

"That... could actually work..." Zatanna said causing them to look to her for an explanation. "Well, Canary you don't actually have to aim directly at the glass to break _through it_. You could just scream at a frequency _next to it_ to break the glass." Everyone turned to Black Canary, who nodded slightly, she then stepped forward. She kneeled next to the glass and cleared her throat. She motioned everyone to cover their ears. She then in took a breath, and let out ear piercing scream. She began playing with the frequency, and then she found the perfect one. The glass shattered right when she hit it. The glass fell cleanly toward the women, they all stepped back avoiding the shards. Now that silence filled the air, they all took their hands away from their ears and saw all the unconscious, but unharmed, men. M'gann immediately used her telekinesis to lift all the shards of glass and put them to the side in a pile so that they could all safely get to the window to help the men. They all then rushed forward and went to the people that they were the most closely related to.

Zatanna went to her father, Zatara.

M'gann went to her uncle, J'onn aka Martian Manhunter.

Artemis went to her "uncle" Oliver, and Roy, aka Green Arrow and Red Arrow, or Speedy.

Rocket went to her mentor, Augustus aka Icon.

Wonder Woman went to tend to Batman, Superboy and Superman.

Hawkwoman went to her husband, Carter aka Hawkman.

And Black Canary went to check on the rest, seeing that Artemis was already tending to Green Arrow.

"When do you think they'll be waking up?" M'gann asked, very concerned for her uncle's state.

"I think they should be rising soon, the gas that the man Markus used was not as strong as previous doses," Hawkwoman analyzed. Wonder Woman agreed as did Black Canary, so they all just waited. They sat tending to their family, friends, and mentors while they waited. Then, Batman started to stir.

"Batman? Wake up, please. It's okay we're going to get out of here." Batman grunted in reply, then looked up at Wonder Woman, staring at her with relief, not that he was showing it.

Then, they all started to stir. Looking up at the people before them, displaying their relief. They helped the out of their inhibitor collars with the key. Now they were all untied and collar free.

"Great! Now we can get out of here!" M'gann shouted with glee, as she finished untying her uncle.

"Not.. yet... We have to find... Robin..." Batman choked out as he began to stand, Wonder Woman steadying him.

"Bats... Robin's dead. You know that." Flash said with a sad expression. The women looked at them confused, then Zatanna spoke cutting through the tension.

"Robin's not dead." The men just looked confused. She then continued with an explanation. "He's not dead. Victor had him off to the side unconscious while you guys were watching us. Then Victor slipped out and took him somewhere. The only reason we got out is because Markus left to go find Victor and bring him back, leaving us here with that moron Rick. Artemis was able to get out of her ropes and knock Rick out." Artemis beamed with pride as Green Arrow put a hand on her shoulder showing that he was proud, even Red Arrow smiled at her. Then Batman let a look of fear slip through his stoic mask.

"But where did Victor take Robin? And why?" Batman growled out in anger and concern. Wally then looked like he was about to pass out again.

"Yeah! Why would he take Rob?! I thought one of the reasons for taking us here was to stay together as "friends" or something in their weird sick twisted fantasies! Not leave all of the sudden taking Robin with him to some other location! Whatarewegoingtodo! Wehavetofindhimrightnow! Whoknowswhathe'sdoingtoRobin!" Flash then slapped his hand over Wally's hyperactive mouth, shutting him up.

"Yes, yes we do Wally. But it's not helping that you're not shutting up!" Flash said glaring at Wally a little. Yet with sympathy, he knew that his nephew was just concerned for his friend.

"Alright then. Let's go," Batman said. They all then climbed back through the window neglecting the door leading out of the cell. They then all began their search for some way out of this hell.

"Should we split up to look for an exit?" M'gann asked glancing at Batman who seemed to be in charge.

"That would get us finished faster... But we have no means of communication. Also if we run into Markus while he's coming back, he won't stand a chance going against the league, no matter what other tricks he has up his sleeves." They all nodded, knowing that if they knew anything about anything, it was that in every movie once you "split up" nothing goes right. They all continued down the hallway for some time not seeing any other hallways. They continued down the hallway, then surprisingly found themselves back in the main area of where the have been held captive. They all looked around for something that looked like an exit of some sort or another. Then Batman made the disperse slightly so the could all look into different rooms to see which one they could exit from.

"Wait, I know that that one," Wonder Woman said pointing to a door, "is where Markus kept us," Wonder Woman said motioning to her, Hawkwoman and Black Canary. "That," Wonder Woman said pointing to the middle door, "is where Rick kept the girls, and that," Wonder Woman said pointing to the most left door in the line of three, "is where Victor kept Robin." Batman tensed up at that remark. "Oh, and those double doors, are where we first woke up." Wonder Woman said pointing behind them to the oak double doors that lead to the original sitting room that they woke up in half naked. Which they still were, but nobody seemed to care at the moment.

"Okay. So that means that door," Superman said motioning to the metal door near the otherside of the room, "is our only option." Superman began heading towards it, and Artemis tossed him the keys. Then Hawkwoman spoke up.

"Shouldn't we maybe find our uniforms? So we don't have to leave here part naked?" Flash nodded and sped off looking around all the rooms connecting to the main room.

"Found 'em! Easy peasy," Flash said holding up two clear plastic bags filled with their costumes. They all sped towards them, and Flash had to drop the bags quick before he got mauled, really fast, even for him. They all got dressed as fast as they could, while Superman was trying to find the correct key for the metal door. Luckily for them all of their weapons were there also. Batman's belt and other weapons, the archer's bows and quivers were there too. Robin's costume was there too, along with his utility belt, boots, and gloves. Batman took it and held it with care, hoping that he would be able to return it to his son.

There was a click, then the heavy door swung open. Everyone in the costumes, they all went through the door finding themselves in a garage.

"Yes! Not only a exit, but there are cars and motorbikes too!" Kid Flash yelled, and Artemis chuckled lightly trying to hide it. But Kid Flash noticed it, and he smiled lightly at her, and luckily was returned with the same courtesy.

"Alright, lets go find Robin. Wherever he may be..." Batman mumbled the last part, hoping that everything he was thinking would happen, wouldn't.

* * *

Markus had been riding around for hours, going from place to place, he ventured to every location he knew of that Victor might go to for some "_alone time_" with the boy. He was hoping that this was all just a misunderstanding, and that Victor just wanted a little sheltered time with the boy, and that he would get a call from Rick telling him that Victor had returned with the he was beginning to fear that this was not the case at all. That Victor actually cared for the boy, and that he had used him and Rick to get to him. He was now leaning towards the latter.

"Shit!" was all Markus could think to say when he had found himself empty handed once again, another location off the list. He then started to drive off once again. He had a feeling that all of the locations he thought to look at were going to end up empty too. So he started heading back to the base, hoping that Victor had returned and that Rick was just too stupid to call him. So, he decided to call Rick himself.

He punched in the numbers quickly on his disposable cell phone, this was one of the very many precautions he took to insure that he would never be found. The phone that was now pressed firmly against his ear began ringing.

No one answered.

That was very surprising, and unsettling, because he had specifically told Rick to always pick up when he called. If not, he would face the consequences, or so he told him. So Markus tried again, not bothering with a message, seeing as it would do no good. Rick was too stupid to even know how listen to his voice mails. So Markus waited again, hearing the ringing once again, and again, no answer. Now he was beginning to worry. Something must have happened to them._ 'I shouldn't have been so stupid as to leave him all alone with those girls! I should've know that something would happen! I guess the faith I have in my "friends" is too strong. I should never have trusted Rick with anything important, and I should never have trusted Victor with anything, he's too sly for that. Too slippery, I should've known I'd slip.'_ but all of that didn't matter now. All that mattered was fixing all that has broken, and finding Victor and letting him know where his place is. Even if that place was in the ground.

* * *

**Yep, gonna end it there! Aren't you glad that I posted earlier!? I am!**

**Well I had a suggestion that I make a split ending for this story, and I'm thinking about doing it! So tell me in your review if you think I should create two endings, one where it ends happy enough, and one where it completely fails.**

**Okay! REVIEW! PLEASE! I'M BEGGING YOU! REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here comes the next chapter! Robin is gonna have his moment in the sun! Markus is pissed! Oh yeah! Oh, people have been asking if Victor wanted Robin so much, why didn't he keep Robin's costume and dress Robin up in it so he could have Robin like that? Well, Victor was more focusing on just getting Robin, that was his first priority, and having Robin in his suit would only mean more cloth to tear through. Gross, right? Besides it's not really one of his kinks. Alright!**

**Hopefully nothing too too bad will happen. I would never do that! hehehehe... maybe...**

**I don't own Young Justice.**

* * *

Markus found himself looking at a scene that would haunt him for a lifetime.

Rick, tied to a chair, hopelessly unconscious. The heroines, missing. As for the heroes? Missing as well.

Markus stood stunned. He then walked slowly over to Rick, hoping if he concentrated hard enough, the image before him would fade into a nightmare. Then he was right in front of Rick. He squatted down and stretched his hand out hopelessly, and poked Rick's hand, still hoping that he would dissipate into thin air. But unfortunately, Rick did not disappear. He was very solid and opaque, not a glimmer of doubt anymore to what had happened here. Those_ women_ had gotten the best of his "friend". They had tricked him somehow, and knocked his out. It kind of looked as though he was holding his crotch? They must of kicked him in the balls as payback, _figures._

Now all Markus could do was untie him, and leave a note saying he had gone to fix _his_ mistake. Markus headed out the room to go check the garage to see if they had taken any of his vehicles. He found his motorbike, and red van missing.

"Son of a-" Markus brought his hand down on one of the metal tables, creating a fist sized dent. Now all that he could do was wait. Wait to be completely destroyed. But Markus couldn't have that. Markus pulled out his pistol and walked back into the room where Rick was blissfully unconscious. Markus then brought his foot up, and kicked Rick in the balls. He awoke with a painful shout. After about three minutes of Markus standing over Rick, Rick finally managed to stop his heavy pained breathing and looked up.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR?!" Rick shouted at the man above him. Rick let his head sag again. Markus then grabbed Rick by his hair and forced him to look up, staring him straight in the eye.

"You let them escape. All of them. You let a bunch of _girls_ knock you out. They all made their happy leave. So now we have no one. It's all on you." Rick suddenly felt the shock of fear bolt through his body. The memories of what had happened before came crashing back.

"I... uh..." Rick stammered out, but Markus was not having it.

"Get on your knees." Rick did as he was told. "Look at me." Rick reluctantly looked up at Markus's eyes, fill with utter contempt. Markus then took a step back, and pointed the shining silver pistol right at Rick's head.

_BANG._

The sound of death echoed through the room.

* * *

"How the hell are we going to find Robin? We don't even know where to look!" Artemis exclaimed raising her hands up in exasperation. They had finally gotten back to Mount Justice, unfortunately the base that they had been kept at was 2572 miles away from Happy Harbor. It turns out the whole base was underground in Arizona. The garage exit was the only exit, and it was barely visible from afar.

They had brought the women and girls to the medical bay, and found their injures to luckily not be too severe, so they could go back into action quickly enough. They were advised however, to stay and get some rest, but they had insisted on helping in the search to find Robin, because they were there and they _saw_ and _heard_ what had happened to Robin, they couldn't stand not helping.

They had also found Red Tornado deactivated in the main area of the mountain. Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) and Icon were working on reactivating him. Now they were hoping that they could use the tools in the Mountain to find Robin. Because the zeta-tubes were down they had to find Robin on foot once they narrowed down the playing field.

"Well, we could just use one of Zatara's locating spells, like what we did with the injustice league." Black Canary suggested. They all agreed and Zatara stepped forward (incase I didn't mention it before, in my version, even though it's already past the whole new year's fiasco, I'm just keeping Zatara Zatara, cause I don't like Nabu.). Batman pulled out the world map/globe and allowed Zatara to try and locate his son. He began to concentrate, he held his hands up and tried to find at least a range of where he was. The globe spun and zoomed in on an area in northern Mexico. Zatara then lowered his hand back down to his sides.

"He's somewhere in this region of Mexico." Zatara motioned to the Sonora region of Mexico. It is located right below Arizona.

"Then we'll just have to search that region, preferable the more remote abandoned areas. Those types of areas would be more ideal for Victor to keep Robin," Batman stated. He was beginning to struggle to keep the concern for his son out of his voice. He had to keep strong, for Dick.

"Okay. I think that the team should be apart of that search with you. Along with any one who can help. But we can't have the entire league looking for Robin, because we still have a world to protect, and because of how long we've been missing we have to start putting things back in order, especially in Gotham. But we can have someone else handle Gotham while you search for Robin," Superman explained. Batman nodded, even though Gotham was his and Robin's responsibility, he had to find Robin before it was too late. _'I hope that Robin is trying to think himself out of whatever situation he's in. So I can save him...'_ Batman drifted slightly in thought, then was brought back to light by Wally's nagging.

"Are we gonna go, or what?" Wally complained. Batman then regained his composure, and lead the team, along with Flash, Wonder Woman, Hawkwoman, and Black Canary out of the room. Flash was going to comfort Wally, and because he would be able to search faster. Plus he'd known Robin since he was 9 and he thought of him like a nephew.

They all headed out to find Robin. They were either flying, running, in the bio ship, or on some other sort of vehicle. Batman was in the batmobile under camouflage mode as he headed toward his sector of the Sonora region that he was meant to search. M'gann and Artemis were in the bio ship. Rocket and Zatanna were both flying towards their sector. Superboy and Kaldur were heading towards their sector by use of one of the many vehicles in the Mountain. The Flashes were running to their sector, which was the farthest and the largest. Hawkwoman was flying to her sector, as was Wonder Woman to her separate section.

Batman was probably going the fastest behind the Flashes to reach his sector so he could either find Robin, or check off that portion of land. He just couldn't stop thinking about what he was going to do to that pervert Victor. Killing him was currently his second best idea next to the right thing to do, which was putting him in prison (_after_ beating him to a pulp).

Then the Flash's voice came over his communicator.

"Bats, Wally and I reached our sector and we're starting our search, but right now from what I see, our whole sector is dirt and sand." Batman just sighed at how whiny that sounded.

"Suck it up, and start your search. For all we know he could be in another underground base like we had been in, so search_ everything._" Batman growled out. Flash took the hint and cut the communication with a "Okay, will do.".

This whole thing was starting to really get to Batman. All of these things. The fact that Robin wasn't in the hands of one of the more obvious villains he and Robin had fought in the past. Because if that was what was happening then at least he'd know what he was dealing with, and more importantly the full extent of what he was doing to Robin, but this Victor, was as big a mystery as any. Sure, he knew what him and his colleagues intentions were from the beginning, but now... he couldn't be sure. And now he was thinking that even Markus and Rick still didn't know exactly what Victor was planning on doing. Because him leaving obviously wasn't part of the plan from what they had devised. It was almost like Victor had been planning this all along, and he had to keep it from his colleagues in order to get what he wanted. This disturbed Batman even more, heavy on the _dis. 'Great I'm picking up some of his little habits and quirks.'_ Batman thought.

But this only reminded him of Robin's laugh and smile, how he brightened up a room. It made his heart ache at the fact that he couldn't hold him tight right now._ 'Don't think about that... don't think about it... Just... focus.'_

"This will take hours, possibly days, to search all of this land. So I just want you all to remember what's at steak, and use that to focus and search thoroughly," Batman announced through the communicators. He told this to everyone, they all heard him loud and clear, and so they listened. Because those were the words that would drive them to search in the hours to come.

* * *

"I hope you're hungry. Wait... of course you are. You haven't eaten in so long thanks to those idiots," Victor announced, then grumbled the last part as he came down the steps with bags of food and water in his hands. Robin just stared up at him, his stomach growling for the food. "You really are hungry..."_ 'Was it that loud? Whatever... If I'm gonna convince this guy then I have to cooperate. Sure I want the food terribly, but if I wasn't trying to get on his good side, I'd probably spit the food right back in his face.'_ Robin thought to himself, eyes never leaving the bags of groceries that Victor was now setting down on a rolling metal table.

He began laying out all of the items in the bags out on the table accordingly. There was a lot of different fruits and vegetables that he pulled out of the bags. "What? I don't exactly want you getting out of shape. And when I trust you enough, I'll even let you use some of my gym equipment." Victor was smiling smugly as Robin just looked at him with blank eyes, he'd been doing that a lot lately. Victor then pulled out a huge case of Dasani water bottles. He then went back up the steps, presumably to get more bags. He left the food and water sitting in front of him, it was teasing him and his stomach, which began to ache and groan against his will.

Victor came back minutes later with a few more bags. But these ones he immediately took to the other room, without saying a word to Robin. He then returned and began packing the food back into the bags again, but he left out the water and a few apples. He then went back into the room with the bags again and came back with a jar of peanut butter, a small plastic cereal bowl, a knife, and a butter knife.

"Protein," Victor stated plainly. He then made his way over to Robin and began to untie the ropes. He didn't cut them for some reason, he just used his long bony fingers and began to pry them loose. Robin was now just surprised that Victor was just untying him without second thought. He must of known how weak Robin was from these past few days, he definitely wouldn't be able to take down someone as unconventionally strong as Victor.

Now untied, Robin began to rub his bruised and badly rope burned wrists. Robin looked up at Victor, unsure of what he was supposed to do now, he was untied, in a sense... free.

Victor noticed that Robin still hadn't made any move as he stared into the mask. Victor then got up and went over to the metal table, where he picked up the knife and began to cut the apples up into slices. Robin just watched as he put the slices into the bowl, then he scooped up the bowl, butter knife, and the jar of peanut butter into his arms and brought it all over to Robin. He then held out the bowl of apple slices to Robin, which he reluctantly took. Then, once Robin had the bowl settled nicely in his lap, Victor gave him the jar of peanut butter and the butter knife. Robin inspected the knife then looked up at Victor.

"I don't want you to have to dip the apple slices into the peanut butter, that'll ruin the whole jar," Victor said as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. Victor then sat down at the bed,he kept watching Robin, waiting for him to do something.

Robin then inspected the food in front of him and hesitantly (as to show that he was just starting to gain Victor's trust so that Robin can eventually make his getaway) he ate one of the apple slices and chewed thoroughly. Victor then let out a breath he didn't realize he had been holding, and he went back into the other room. Robin then continued to eat the apple, then he eventually used the butter knife and ate the apple with the peanut butter. His stomach now ceasing it's earlier actions of growling at him for fuel.

Now that he had finished the apples, he closed the peanut butter jar and slowly walked over to the metal table and set it down. Robin then grabbed one of the water bottles from the case beside the bed, he gulped all of that down rather quickly. He then collapsed back into the chair. He was thinking about having a look around the place to work out how his plan was going to fit into everything else, but then Victor came back into the room and knelt down in front of Robin.

"Feeling a little better?" Victor questioned the boy in his presence. Robin nodded slightly and slowly, then Victor let a small smile grace his lips. Victor then bit his lip slightly as he looked hungrily at Robin's lips. "Do you trust me now and understand why I had to do what I did all in the while bringing you here?" Victor asked hoping that Robin would trust him. Robin nodded slowly, and Victor took that as his cue. He lept onto Robin and forced his lips onto Robin's. Robin would have pulled back in disgust, but in order for his plan to work he had to remain cooperative. So Robin reluctantly shut his eyes and kissed back. Because Robin began to do this, Victor pulled back causing Robin's eyes to drift back open and pear at the man in front of him.

It would be an understatement to say that Victor looked shocked at this. He was just surprised that his plan on inducing Stockholm Syndrome in the boy had worked. Victor sighed gleefully and pounced back onto the boy. Robin again began to kiss back, then Victor began trying to allow his tongue access into Robin's mouth. Robin, knowing what he had to do, forced his mouth open slightly as to let Victor's tongue slid into his mouth. It was unbearably disgusting, but Victor was seeping with ecstasy and pure jubilance. Victor began to get more aggressive with the kiss, slipping his hands behind Robin's head, tangling his fingers in Robin's soft opal colored hair. He forced Robin closer, noticing this as he struggled not to throw up in the other's mouth, Robin brought his arms back behind Victor, pulling on the lower part of his back.

Victor noticing this let his hands fall, as he picked Robin up bridal slightly and broke the kiss as he gently laid Robin down onto the bed. Robin panted from the lack of air, then he looked up at Victor who was stripping in front of him once more._ 'No, no, no! Please not this again!'_ was all Robin could think as Victor once again pressed their lips together. Victor was now on top of Robin holding him down as he kissed him with familiar lips. Victor then began to pull Robin's boxers down, and Robin whimpered slightly in protest. Victor hearing this, stopped what he was doing, and he broke their kiss. He looked at the boy, even with the mask on, Victor could see the fear in his eyes.

"I'm sorry.. I got carried away..." Victor said to Robin, now Robin could only feel shock._ 'He's actually apologizing to me? This guy is full of more and more surprises...'_ Victor then waited for Robin to either say something, or to make some sort of expression that would give him a clue. Robin half forced a warm smile as he said,

"It's o-okay... I-I'm not mad at yo-you..." Robin had to force the words from his tongue. his voice was still a bit scratchy and rough from all that's happened, but it was getting better because of the water.

Now Victor was smiling again, he then pressed his lips lightly against Robin's. Victor felt Robin kissing back again, much to his delight. Victor then laid down gently next to Robin, he then cupped the boy's face and continued in bliss.

They kissed for most of the night, then Victor fell asleep in the now dark room, holding Robin in his arms. Robin's bare back was pressed against Victor's toned naked chest. They were both underneath the covers and Victor's warmth was... _comforting._

_'NO! No! He's not warm in a good way, he's disgusting and a pervert. The only reason I'm even putting up with this is because that's the only way I'm getting out of here...'_ Robin screamed mentally at himself. Victor then just at that moment snuggled himself more against Robin. Robin sighed, and before he had a say in it, fell asleep in Victor's arms.

* * *

**OH! SHIT!**

**Whelp! I'm gonna leave it like that!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! PLEASE! R3V13W!11**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay! Let us continue this story with yet another chapter.**

**Sorry for the late update. I was in New York (Lake George) for a week and I went parasailing and stuff so I didn't really have time to type. Though! I hope that you enjoy this chapter anyway! Oh, and the beginning part is just sort of a small insight on what's going on with the League and Team, but it's not too relevant to the chapter.**

**I don't own Young Justice.**

* * *

"Have you found anything yet?" was said through the com link by Wonder Woman. She had just finished her entire sector, and now she was seeing if anyone else had any luck. She found nothing.

"Nothing yet," was said by Black Canary, everyone else also gave similar replies.

"I'm getting super tired of this!" Wally shouted at no one in particular.

"Well boo-hoo! No one cares if _you're_ tired. Think about how Robin, your best friend, feels. I bet he's tired," Artemis spat out at Wally through the com link. She wasn't wrong at all.

"Right..." was all he mumbled in reply, which was kind of surprising, yet not at all.

"Great. Just great."

* * *

Markus was just finishing up disposing of Rick's body. Markus had burned him in the base's own cremation ward. Yes, they had put a cremation ward into the base where they held the super's captive. They thought it best just in case of situations where they had to kill. Like with the waiter boy who they killed to trick the Batman into thinking that it was Robin. They burned him the same. Now Markus couldn't wait for the smell of his other colleague's ashes that would soon consume this part of the base.

His body will be easier to carry into the room.

So will that little boy.

He will burn with his captor.

Very poetic.

Markus was now dripping with the scent of ash and blood. It was very comforting to him. But to his former colleague it would strike fear, same with the boy. He could wait for their agony. Now the thought was really making him pump with adrenaline. Markus was now considering the idea of burning his previous colleague and the boy alive. That would really show who's boss. That would prove that he was the only one in control. Hell, he might even not need to kill his colleague, because if he showed his dominance so prominent, then maybe Victor would rejoin him. Perhaps he would even allow him to keep the boy, so long as he behaves. Robin then may submit as well if his life is spared. One could always hope. Even if they really didn't care that much... If he had to kill him, he had to. It wouldn't affect him.

Markus then, after re-organizing his thoughts about what to do, went to one of the many large computers to see if he could maybe narrow down his search for Victor and the boy. Of course this was harder than it may seem considering the fact that Victor was the computer person, he was, after all, the one who hacked into the Justice League systems to figure out the best way to kidnap them. So now he would have to just think of what Victor may do to get away. Markus knew of course that there were 16 other bases that they had in place, he could be at any of them, or he could still be driving, or he could even be at a place that Markus had no knowledge of.

Yes, they had 16 bases. You didn't think that they were just three guys who one day decided to kidnap the entire Justice League, right? They ran an independent drug operation, meth in particular. They had been doing this for 20 year together, and they had all agreed that Markus was the boss over business, Rick would run distribution, and Victor would be the brains behind the actual product as well as giving his input on decisions. Only now did Markus realize how much power he had actually given Victor, and it kind or disturbed him, thinking that Victor had so much control over the entire operation. He was basically running it without having to be the big name behind it. It was almost like he had been manipulating them all from the beginning without any of them even thinking that he could possibly even attempt to do something like that. Because if he were caught sooner he would've had a bullet in his brain.

But Victor knew that he wouldn't be caught.

And that was what scared Markus the most.

Giving someone like that all that power without the threat of being killed hanging over his head like Markus had. Victor was completely in control the whole time, and yet, he was completely safe from harm. No death threats. No meetings with people that would be able to beat the crap out of him. Nothing.

He had been the boss. But with no strings attached.

It was a _Perfect_ plan.

* * *

Victor awoke with a small boy wrapped in his arms. He smiled slightly and got up to not disturb him. Victor was pleased with how everything was going so far, and he was now planning on telling Robin where everything was in the area so that he may feel like this place was more like a home.

Victor then turned around to a soft groan coming from the bed. Robin then sat up rubbing his eyes clear of morning crust. He then blinked a couple times and looked up at Victor. To keep with his plan, he smiled warmly at him then got up out of the bed.

He was still in just his boxers, and so was Victor.

"Would you like some clothes?" Victor asked the boy hoping to gain more trust. Victor had, of course, already gotten an array of clothes based off of what he'd seen Robin wear while he was out as a civilian, but not as Richard Grayson. Victor didn't really know he was Richard Grayson, but Victor had seen that when he was with his team he always wore those sunglasses.

"Uh, sure..." Robin said hesitantly, he was just hoping that whatever Victor gave him to wear wasn't something strange or uncomfortable. Robin was also beginning to wonder why Victor hadn't brought his costume with them considering the fact that Victor said that he wanted Robin, and he wasn't really _'Robin'_ without the costume. Plus, all that _spandex_, I mean, really? Why hadn't he? Maybe that just wasn't what he really cared about, or he hadn't had time to take the costume... It was super creepy that Robin was even _thinking _about Victor doing something like that, the man was creepy enough on his own.

"Alright. I'm going to get dressed. You can just stay here, and I'll bring you back clothes." Victor then went to go back into the mysterious door, but Robin stopped him.

"What's back there?" Robin asked. The curiosity was too overwhelming to bare.

"My room, and there is a kitchen back here, as well as a gym with acrobatic equipment." Robin slightly gaped at the man. he didn't realize that there was so much more to this whole place. He now began to wonder if Victor really wanted to make a home for him. But he already had a home, with Bruce, and another one at the mountain. Then something popped into his mind about what Victor had said.

"A gym with acrobatic equipment?" Robin asked. Victor just laughed lightly, he then smiled warmly at the boy.

"Yep. Didn't you see that kick last time?" Then Robin remembered. Victor had given a total ninja kick to Wonder Woman's jaw. At the time, he didn't really even care how Victor had executed that kick, he more cared about the fact that he _kicked Wonder Woman_. But now as he looked back on it, he could tell that Victor had some real "ninja" training.

"Yeah, I remember," Robin stated plainly. Victor then nodded and swiftly went into the other room.

Once Victor was back, he was in a plain white t-shirt, a pair of faded blue jeans, and a pair of blue running sneakers. In his hands was a pair of black skinny jeans, a green t-shirt, a black hoodie, a pair of black converse, white socks, and a fresh pair of black boxers. **(I didn't really know what else to have Robin wear besides the usual civvies outfit, plus it makes sense cause Victor was watching him for a while, so he knew what Robin typically wore... anyway... continue reading.)**

Victor held them out to him, and Robin took them willingly.

"You can change here, I'll be in the kitchen preparing breakfast anyway." Victor then left Robin with that.

Robin then sat the clothes on the bed and began to get dressed.

When Victor got back, Robin was just finishing slipping on his right shoe. Robin looked up at Victor, he then motioned Robin to follow him, so he did.

They walked through the enigma of a door, and Robin found himself in a fully renovated kitchen with a small dining table in the middle. On the table were two place sets on opposite ends of the table. Each had a plate with two pancakes on it, and in the middle of the table there were two bottles of syrup. One was regular maple syrup, while the other was blueberry syrup. Victor then sat down on the far end of the table, and Robin went and sat across from him.

"Eat, you're too thin anyway," Victor said smoothly. Robin looked down at what was in front of him and reached out and grabbed the blueberry syrup which Victor smirked at. Robin didn't really noticed Victor's smirk and he started eating the surprisingly good **(those sundrop commercials are funny and stupid btw)** pancakes that were now covered in blueberry goodness.

"Good?" Victor asked as he began eating his pancakes plain, but he continued to watch Robin scoop large portions of the food into his mouth.

"Mhm..." Robin mumbled, he was too hungry to really even think right now. He didn't even care if he looked really stupid shoving his mouth full of the pancakes, he hadn't realized how hungry he really was until he swallowed the first bite, which lead straight into the rest of the sweetness.

Victor chuckled slightly and he ate the rest of his breakfast, only did he finish after Robin had lick his own plate clean.

"Hungry were we?" Victor asked in a humorous tone. Robin just looked down sheepishly at the now clean plate and nodded. Victor then rose from his seat and picked up the plates placing them in the sink. Robin then watched as Victor motioned Robin to follow him. Robin stood up and followed the man into another room that branched off from this one, it was the training room Victor had mentioned. And, surprisingly, it was bigger than the one at the mountain and the batcave. It had all of the equipment that he would have in the batcave and there were blue safety mats on the floor. In the corner of the room there was a long bench that you'd find in a gym and on top there were many cases of bottled water. Also next to the bench was a doorway that Robin could only assume was a place where he and/or Victor could shower.

"This is the training room, you can come in here whenever you want," Victor stated plainly, he then gestured to the "locker room" of sorts. "In there you can find showers and a training outfit." Victor then left Robin alone in the room, of course not without a smirk.

Robin also noticed that when Victor left, he locked the door behind him. _'I guess he doesn't fully trust me yet...'_ Not that Robin could really blame him all things considered.

Robin then walked over to the room where Victor said he could find and outfit to workout in. While he was getting changed so he could finally get in a good workout, he was really starting to feel stiff, Robin began wondering why Victor had left him alone to workout when he could... watch or something... not that Robin wanted him to... it was just weird considering what he already knew about the man.

Of course what Robin didn't know was that Victor was watching him from various video cameras that he placed around the room.

Victor wanted Robin to remain limber. Who wouldn't when they wanted what he wanted from Robin? But Victor was concerned that the boy may be trying to devise some sort of immature plan to escape, that would in every aspect fail. Victor was just hoping that Robin was actually starting to warm up to him. Because the faster he warmed up to him, the faster he could get more than just small makeout sessions, and sleeping in the same bed from the boy.

But now Victor could only just give Robin a sense of security, that way he would grow closer, then Victor could get what he wanted. Sure, he could have gotten what he wanted from the boy even more and faster back at the base, but he wanted Robin to give himself to him _willingly_. The only reason he had raped the boy before back at the base was so Markus and Rick (those idiots) wouldn't have any suspicions. Because after all, Victor had been manipulating those two for quite some time now.

He had been controlling them when it came to the drug business (he mine as well have been the boss, he was making all of the decisions after all). He had also got them to go along with his idea of kidnapping the Justice League. At first Victor had just tried to get them to kidnap Robin, or just his team, but Markus wanted something too, as did Rick. So he had to go to further lengths to get what he wanted.

Of course going into the whole operation of kidnapping the Justice League he knew that it would all go downhill eventually, so he planned to get out before that happened. It worked.

Victor assumed now that the league had broken out, and they were probably trying to find Robin. But Victor knew that even if they found out what part of Mexico they were in, they still wouldn't be able to find them, no matter how smart they claim to be.

Really, though? Who would thoroughly check the burned houses you could see through without even going inside? He didn't think any of them would. He was probably right.

But he didn't know Batman.

* * *

**Alrighty then! Sorry that it was a kinda short chapter... I'll go longer next time!**

**Let's see if Victor can deal with the dynamic duo like he thinks he can! Oh, and in case you didn't notice, this was kind of a transition chapter while at the same time it was REALLY important. Just lettin' you know!**

**REVIEW REVIEW! Seriously, I gotta know if this was good or not. So... REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Oh jeez, here comes another chapter for you.**

**My laptop's screen broke so that's why I couldn't post this any sooner! sorry for shitty technology!**

**I don't own Young Justice, or any DC characters, I only own my OC's Victor, Rick (even though he's dead), and Markus. Also a new character.**

* * *

_"Because I could not stop for Death,_

_He kindly stopped for me;_

_The carriage held but just ourselves_

_And Immortality."_

That was the first stanza of Emily Dickinson's _"Because I Could Not Stop For Death"._

Those words always haunted him. He couldn't seem to get them out of his head. Because for most, these lines rained true. But for such as himself, they always seemed like such a nuisance.

That was all Victor could think as he watched Markus drive his car all around his area of Mexico, in search for either revenge, or for Victor to come back to him. All though he would never go back. He didn't need to. Victor knew what Markus did to Rick.

He felt it.

It was always a wonder as to how the Martian girl and the Martian man were not able to read his or his friends' minds. It was all because of _his_ meta gene.

Yes, Victor was meta. That was how he was able to manipulate Markus and Rick so well, as well as others. He could block out others' minds from invading his, and he was able to stop them from invading who ever else he chose.

Of course, he was not as powerful as someone like Psimon, or the martians, but he had very helpful abilities. This was also why making the boy _his_ was going so well along, and so quickly. Because for most, especially with someone as strong willed as Robin, it would take months even years to gain his trust when put under these circumstances. Yet, it's only taken Victor a matter of a week to gain all that he has.

He had spent about 5 days with the league and his colleagues, but he had Robin alone in his possession for about a week, so he's been really gaining all that he needs. And once Robin comes to him willingly, Victor would make Robin_ love him._

It was going along perfectly. But then again, maybe Robin was just giving off the appearance of perfect, perhaps there was something else going on in the boy's mind.

Because of this suspicion, Victor went to Robin's room to see if he could figure everything out, to make sure that things were _actually_ going according to plan.

Victor walked through the door into Robin's room to find the boy lying in his bed in his new pajamas that Victor had given him. They were black silk (he's also wearing his mask at the moment in replace for the sunglasses). Even though things like these (the pajamas) were hard to acquire unless you had money, Robin never questioned Victor anymore. Victor smirked and coughed slightly to make his presence known. Robin sat up slowly and groggily and looked a Victor, waiting for the man to say something.

Victor just sat down on the bed and motioned Robin closer, when Robin did Victor pulled Robin into a strange and embracing hug. Robin felt awkward while Victor began scouring Robin's mind for something that would suggest any foul play. One of the best things about Victor's powers, Victor thought, was the fact that not even the strongest telepath could feel his presence in their mind if he were to invade.

Robin shifted trying to get more comfortable in the lingering hug. Victor just squeezed harder and kept on searching. Then...

He found it.

Robin's plan to appear trusting to make his escape. Victor became furious at this.

Sure, he didn't expect Robin to just flat out give up and submit. It wasn't his defiance that Victor was mad about, that was to be expected. It was the fact that Victor hadn't sensed it. Sure, Victor wasn't the most powerful, which is known, but he should have felt _something_ that would point to this defiance. But, he didn't.

Victor then released the boy who was now slightly struggling for air. Robin, once he caught his breath, looked at Victor in confusion. Victor then, at that moment, decided that he had to take more _drastic_ measures to make Robin love him. Victor stood up with much force and left a very confused Robin in his wake. Victor ventured up the stairs and left the small shack, he then stood outside where he dialed a number rather quickly into his iPhone. Victor lifted the phone to his ear and waited as it rang. Then he heard the other end pick up, and wait for Victor to say something, knowing exactly who was calling him.

"K'ala,** (pronounced: Ka-la-all. Just run it all together)** I am in need of your assistance. I need you to help me _persuade_ someone into loving me of their own free will," Victor stated in a rushed tone of voice. He felt as if this had to be done now.

"If I were to help you _persuade_ this person of sorts into _loving you,_ then, that would mean it _wasn't_ of their own free will at all." Victor sighed at that, for K'ala was correct. Once he had him persuade Robin into loving him then Robin would automatically _not_ be doing it of his own free will. But all of this was making Victor go mad. He _had_ to do this.

"Maybe, but can't you make it so emotions that were already there _rise up_ or something?" Victor was beginning to sound like a begging child and he internally slapped himself and regained his composure.

"Judging by how childish and panicked you sound there _are no_ emotions to "rise up" anyway." Victor let out an exasperated sigh in defeat and spoke again, this time sternly.

"Then, tell me how I may accomplish my task, free will or not, unless you are not willing or _capable_."

"You know very well that I am capable, otherwise you would not have had to call in the first place." Victor growled at himself realizing the whole "capable" comment was really quite stupid and again, _childish_.

"I apologize K'ala. I would be grateful if you would provide assistance," Victor said in his usually sly voice. The other voice just chuckled then sighed.

"Fine. All you must do is..."

* * *

Batman shifted in his seat as he continued his never-ending search for his son.

Their ground search around that area of Mexico had ended two days ago. Zatanna and Rocket had said they had found and area with burned falling apart shacks and that one of them had a locked basement, but they didn't bother searching there any further.

Batman had been searching all manor of files and such on the computer in the Watch Tower for these past days, and he kept on coming up empty.

Everyone had been searching in their own way. Whether that be searching the desert again or asking around the area. Even Superman and Superboy had gotten past their differences, and they went back to the base where they had been kept in Arizona. They had brought this base to the police's attention and it was now a crime scene.

Of course, the world still needed protecting too, so a lot of the heroes were picking up the slack of the heroes who were still searching, like Batman. Batgirl, no matter how much she wanted to search for Robin, had been holding down the fort in Gotham with the help of Red Arrow and sometimes Green Arrow (Batman still forbid metas to be allowed in Gotham). **(Batgirl wasn't taken by the men because she technically isn't apart of the league yet, and she isn't apart of the team. She stays in Gotham separate).**

The team seemed to be taking Robin being gone the hardest next to Batman. Wally hardly did anything anymore besides searching for Robin. That seemed to be all he could think about. Barry was becoming increasingly worried. Roy just kept on searching in Mexico. Kaldur seemed to blame himself saying things along the lines that he wasn't a good enough leader to prevent this even though Kaldur couldn't have changed the outcome either way. Superboy just seemed to be angry and this was why he was non-stop helping Superman. M'gann kept on blaming herself, saying that she wasn't good enough and that's why she couldn't use her powers to help them. Artemis says she should have done something earlier so they could save Robin. Rocket is now just trying to help keep the world in check so that when Robin comes back, as she says, he won't have to worry about a thing.

But the worst out of all of them? Zatanna.

She feels like somehow she failed Robin and the entire league because she hadn't noticed sooner that Victor was taking Robin somewhere that was not being authorized by either Makrus or Rick. She was after all watching Robin with Victor while they were being tortured in front of the rest of the league and team.

Most days now she would be trying to help her father locate Robin by making the locating spell more powerful with her help. Zatara and herself have been working on getting an exact location, but for some reason, that was proving harder to do than originally thought.

For some reason, something seemed to be blocking both Zatanna and Zatara from getting an exact location using their magic. It was as if some force was blocking them from pinpointing where Robin and Victor were. This was starting to become more and more evident as even Martian Manhunter and Miss Martian had begun going to the area they had narrowed down and they used their powers to try and feel for either Robin's or Victor's minds.

Now Martian Manhunter has confirmed that some form of mental force is blocking them, so now all they could do was search the area they had narrowed down to on foot.

"Batman?" Superman asked hesitantly, because for these past few days the league deemed it best for no one to interrupt the bat in his work.

"What is it Clark?" Batman tried to use his least annoyed voice, but the annoyance was evident.

"I just wanted to tell you, the league I mean, that Zatara and Zatanna can't use their locating spells and the Martians can't use any of their telepathy to locate Robin. So a lot of us are going on a foot search right now around and in the area that we have narrowed down to." Batman sighed then rubbed the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger. Batman then spin around in his chair and faced the man he often referred to as a boy scout.

"Would we get anywhere by doing this?" Batman asked in a stern voice showing that he had long given up the on foot searches seeming as they had failed in the past.

"The team seems to think that they just hadn't looked hard enough last time. And Zatanna and Rocket want to check those burned and old shacks again, they want to see if they could get into that locked door in one of those shacks..." Batman raised an eyebrow at this. He remembered the girls telling him about the locked door at that place, and that they hadn't bothered before with trying to open it considering at the time it seemed pointless. Batman then got up from his chair and slid past Clark, much to the kryptonian's surprise. Batman then went directly up to Zatanna and Rocket who were amongst the group of heroes ready to search, they looked up at the Dark Knight with surprise. The rest of the superheroes and heroines stopped what they were doing and looked at Batman, for none of them had seen him for days and now he just waltzed out of his cave and immediately went up to the two girls.

"Do you two recall telling me that you had discovered a group of small houses in the middle of the desert around the vicinity of where we have narrowed down to?" Batman asked in a hurried, stern, concerned, and on the verge of a breakthrough tone of voice.

"Yeah," Zatanna said slowly and slightly confused as to where he was going with this.

"And do you also recall telling me that in one of the houses there was a perfectly intact door that just so happened to be locked?" Everyone was now catching on to his train of thought, and this resulted in collective eye widening and gasps.

"Yeah, but what does that have to do with-... oh shit," was the last thing to leave  
Rocket's mouth before the entire room took off towards Mexico, while Red Tornado alerted the rest of the league.

They had found Robin.

* * *

**I'm just gonna leave you there!**

**I hope that this has made you all collectively freak out a little bit! And Sorry about the slight shortness of the chapter, I was more focusing on making this chapter a sort of HUGE transition into the final scenes of the story! Cause now that the league and team are about to go get Robin all while Victor is about to make Robin fall in LOVE with him! It's just too much to handle! Even for me! the FRIGGEN WRITER!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Holy shit. I just realized that this story has taken me all summer. GOD DAMNIT ME AND MY PROCRASTINATING MAKING YOU WAIT.**

**This is the last chapter for Preferences. Good luck.**

**I don't own Young Justice.**

* * *

Batman better be right about this.

The league and team were all heading as fast as possible without alerting Victor to the small desert area in Mexico. That's why they couldn't have the Flashes run ahead, instead they were all in M'gann's now larger bio-ship.

Yes, the entire league and team were all in the bio-ship in camouflage mode.

J'onn was able to make it bigger so they could all fit. (By entire league I mean everyone who was captured by the men).

Now they were all just hoping that they were not only right about where Robin was, but that Robin would be able to come home intact. The ride was silent, and nobody was willing or brave enough to break it.

All Batman was doing was thinking about what he would say to Robin once the got him back, and if Robin would be the same. Batman had a sinking feeling though that once they got there something would change the whole task that was getting him back. Because no one was sure what Victor's capabilities extended to. It has been more than a week. Who even knew if Robin would be able to come back from all that had and has happened?

That question was firmly branded into everybodys mind.

And all the team could do was ponder on "what they could have done" or "what they should have done" even though in reality there was nothing that could be done to stop the events from happening given the positions that everyone was in.

Zatanna blamed herself the most.

She had gotten it into her head that because she was the only one watching Robin that she should have and _could_ have stopped Victor from taking Robin out of the base. Because then Robin could have broken out with the rest of them. _'If only I had mentioned that Victor had left with Robin, then maybe he would be okay... I knew something was off when he left, but I didn't say anything!'_ Zatanna screamed at herself. No matter how irrational this all actually was, she could stop herself from thinking it. She was creating internal bruises on her mind and the guilt center of her brain.

She especially couldn't stand the thought of Robin being stuck with that pervert. All she wanted to do once they found him (her faith was still intact) was hug him and never let go. I bet everyone wants to hug him right now, just so they would know that he was alright...

They all wanted to know that he was alright.

Even though they knew he wasn't. He would never be alright. Just forever broken.

They all just hoped he could fly again.

Only 2000 miles left to go.

* * *

Markus couldn't_ believe_ how blind he had been. Victor had been sitting under his nose for a whole week without him noticing. Where Victor was, was a place that Victor had designed and wanted Markus and Rick to use it as their hide out with him. They didn't think it was big or "cool" enough so they dismissed Victor in his plans. But now it seems that Victor had built it without their consent, and that was where he had been held up with Robin.

It made perfect sense. It was secluded, it was inconspicuous, it was the last place anyone would bother to look. It really was _perfect._

Markus could see why Victor had wanted them to use it in the first place, it was much more secure and so much more. _Perfect_.

Now Markus was really wondering what was going through his mind when he told Victor that it wasn't good enough when, with modifications that would fit their needs, it was ten times better than their old base.

So _perfect_.

Now Markus was heading there as fast as he possibly could without getting side tracked by cops. He was just hoping that Victor would come back, and that he had gotten Robin to submit by now.

And if Markus knew Victor at all, he would say that he had gotten Robin to when Victor came back, he would help him get a lady or two for his collection. That way they would both have their_ preferences_. Maybe he would even go and get that amazonian beauty Wonder Woman back again for himself, Victor did have Robin after all, so shouldn't he get a hero too?

He was getting ahead himself, he needed to focus on actually seeing Victor again and offering his proposal. Ah, how great it would be when Victor came back to him...

At least, one could always hope, right?

* * *

Robin sat on his bed after training for an hour. This whole entire place was becoming more and more comfortable for some reason, like it was becoming a place he could see himself staying in for a very long time. This thought frighten him, yet comforted him at the same time. He only wished he could go back to his old home. But that actually happening was becoming more and more unlikely.

Robin was now beginning to wonder if anyone was actually even looking for him. It really didn't seem that way at all. Perhaps Bruce had given up on him?

No. Bruce has more faith in him than _that_... Doesn't he?

Of course he does. Or maybe did... once...

But his thoughts were interrupted by Victor gliding in looking even more confident than usual. Victor without a word went over to Robin as he was sitting on his bed, Victor then sat next to him. Robin began to get nervous as Victor eyed him strangely. Victor then pulled Robin into a surprising and lip bruising kiss. Robin's eyes went wide as Victor pulled him on top of himself. Robin was now sitting in Victor's lap as Victor held onto Robin's temples.

Then Robin felt something numbing flow through his mind, like every thought of him moving away began to slow and get less and less. He felt like his whole mind was growing numb of everything, until all that was left was ecstasy and pure lust.

Before Robin even realized what he was doing he was throwing himself onto Victor pressing more into the kiss, all while allowing Victor to shove his tongue into his mouth.

Victor realized then that his mind trick had worked. K'ala had told him to numb and/or slow every aspect of the mind besides the centers of the brain that process "certain" hormones. He also left the parts that would have all of Robin's stronger, more lust fueled emotioned such as, as some may refer to it as, "love". He also modified a few memories in Robin's mind to make him think all the sex and kissing was consensual.

Victor then flipped them over so he was on top of Robin and continued. But just as Victor was about to go a step further and take off both of their clothes, but a small beeping sounded. It was his security system.

Victor pulled away and looked down at Robin who was panting and now looked almost pained that they had stopped. Victor began to get off of Robin but he grabbed the front of his shirt and looked at him again.

"Can't you just ignore it..." Robin asked in a slurred lust filled voice. Victor now felt a slight pang of guilt for doing this to the boy, making it so he was so filled to the brink that he was practically begging, but then again... Victor really didn't feel bad at all.

"Sorry, but we don't want anyone to walk in on us, now do we?" Victor said in a sly "cutesy couple" voice will a underlining of smugness. Robin then giggled and let go of his shirt allowing Victor to go over into the other room to check why the security system just so happened to become the biggest cock blocker ever.

He looked at the small screens that were hidden in the kitchen cabinets. He saw nothing. The he switched the camera view and checked with heat signature, he saw the bio-ship. With enough heat signatures to make up the entire league, or at least everyone they had captured minus Robin. Victor then sighed and typed a few buttons and shielded the entire base. So if anyone did manage to break through the door that led down to Robin's room, all they would see was a cruddy basement. Then they would move on.

Victor sighed, contempt with himself and went back to Robin's room. He just hoped that his worries could be washed away by the someone in the next room.

Victor found Robin sitting cross-legged on the bed. When he noticed Victor he smiled up at him and scrambled so he was lying on the bed. Victor chuckled slightly at the boy's antics. He then began to strip where he stood, removing his shirt and he went over to Robin who was smiling suggestively at him. Victor then layed down next to the boy and pulled him into a kiss.

Robin let his mouth open as Victor slipped his tongue in, then Victor forced himself on the boy and began to strip him as well. That was when he heard a slight _click_ coming from the top of the stairs. Victor got off of Robin once again, leaving the boy lying on the bed with confusion and disappointment written all over his face. Victor then put his shirt back on and nodded at Robin to do the same, so he did, then Victor slipped on some socks and running sneakers and left Robin sitting on the bed wearing a black t-shirt and a pair of jeans. Victor then went back to the kitchen and opened the cabinets. He then saw a sight on the screen he never wanted to see.

_The Batman._

* * *

_10 minutes earlier..._

They were now closing in on the vicinity of the place where Victor was holding Robin.

M'gann told them this as she flew, then they all prepared themselves for whatever may occur. They only hoped they weren't too late to get Robin back, insanity still intact.

So M'gann set the bio-ship down near the road with the small shacks on it, and they all stepped out, however, Icon, and Aquaman stayed behind in the bio-ship incase of any attacks on them there. So the rest walked very openly in the desert. If there was any people around here, they would have stood out like a bunch of stop signs, which they still do.

As they walked down the barren road, Zatanna and Rocket had to lead the way to the shack that had the locked basement door. Zatanna and Rocket had finally led them into a small burnt shack with one surprisingly intact door.

Batman strode dramatically over to the door and hooked up some previously concealed equipment into the door lock and began typing. Everyone watching in anticipation without saying a word. And at that very moment... you could hear a pin drop.

Wally's heavy breathing was now the only constant sound besides that of the bat's typing. So, Artemis bumped him silently signaling him to calm down. He did without question, slowing his breathing gradually quieting it.

1 minute goes by, the only sound the clicking of keys.

2 minutes go by, no change.

3 minutes pass, breathing grows heavier for everyone.

4 long minutes.

A small _click_ sounds throughout the shack. Batman goes back into a full standing position and places his gloved hand on the door knob. He turns the knob...

The door opens without a single creak. So, they all slip inside, going down a set of old wooden stairs. Only to be met by...

A old basement. Nothing special at all.

"No..." Zatanna muttered. Then Batman took a step back and turned around to face the wall behind him.

"What are you-" Wally began to ask before the Dark Knight tapped on the wall, then he heard a hollow space. He then popped open that section of the wall to reveal a panel of tech. Batman pulled himself back in and they waited another few minutes.

_1._

_2._

_3._

The image around them faded into a bedroom. The hardwood floors shined and the black sheeted slick bed gleamed in the low light, the maroon walls highlighting the room, and a metal chair in front of the bed, there was a little blood on the arms of the chair.

They all looked around and began to look through the base. They found and searched the kitchen, training room, Victor's bedroom, and the bathrooms. They came up with nothing, but they knew that Robin and Victor had been here recently based on what they did find. Clothes scattered, uncleaned dishes, and open doors.

Batman then went back up to the surface outside with the rest of them after the search.

"Ugh, we are _never_ going to find him!" Wally shouted in utter defeat. But then they heard a gunshot and ran in that direction.

They found Victor and Robin side by side. Robin had Victor's hand on his shoulder as Robin clung to the older man's shirt. While Victor stood there his arm still extended with a recently fired gun in it.

Markus's dead body laid about 10 feet in front of them.

"Don't move," Batman growled at Victor, even though he was looking at Robin. Victor just smiled at him and turned to face him, Robin still clinging to his side.

"Any other orders Mister Batman?" Victor asked with a firm smirk on his face. Batman growled.

"Let go of Robin," he demanded. So, Victor let go of Robin, but Robin stayed firmly at his side, still clinging to him.

"Anything else?"

"Let Robin come here." Victor just nodded and stepped away from Robin slightly, and Batman motioned him to come over to him. Robin just tilted his head at them and went back to Victor's side and hugged him firmly around the waist.

Everyones eyes widened at this. The M'gann shouted out.

"What did you do to him?! I can feel that you did something to his mind!" M'gann stated firmly. Victor just laughed.

"Oh, nothing of course. Right Robin?" Robin nodded and snuggled closer to Victor. Superboy then growled lowly in sync with Batman and the rest of the heroes, whether it was a growl or a plain noise of pure hatred.

"Well I'm changing him back." M'gann then stepped forward and her eyes glowed white. Robin then fell to the ground and clutched his head, a few gasped, then Victor began to block M'gann's attack. This only temporarily blocked her from Robin's mind, but she was too furious and powerful for him. Robin began to scream.

"What are you doing?!" A few shouted at her, seeing Robin's pain.

"She is rebuilding his mind in a matter of seconds, this is painful!" J'onn screamed at them. They all slightly calmed, then Victor began to run at M'gann who was now in full concentration, so Batman ran at him full force and tackled him to the ground.

Batman let out all of his anger out of Victor, and no one stopped him. But once Victor was knocked out he ran over to his screaming son's side. While M'gann just continued rebuilding his mind.

The screaming stopped now, and tension died down as well. Leaving them in a wake of nothingness.

"Robin?" Batman asked quietly as he rested a hand on the hunched over boy's back. Robin then, without warning, sprang up and hugged the Dark Knight with all that he could muster as he cried. Batman, no, Bruce shushed him and rubbed his back in soothing small circles.

They rest of the league and team then walked up to the pair and tried to comfort the small boy. They were now still hoping that he would be alright. They hoped he would, for that is the only thing that could be asked.

They continued to comfort Robin as best they could as he cried into his father and mentors cape. The entire league and team were now huddled around him, trying their very best to comfort the boy. For he had just gone through hell and back once again. They would have to figure out what happened from him later. But now all that was important was getting him home.

Batman then had the boy stand up after some of his weeping had calmed down, he wrapped Robin up into his cape and they both headed towards the bio-ship. Batman didn't even bother going to deal with Victor as he set Robin down in the ship's infirmary. But the other's as they were heading back went to get Victor to take him into the custody of the league.

But he was gone.

"What?! But he was RIGHT THERE!" Artemis shouted in pure hatred and anguish. They all were feeling the same strong emotion and began to look around the desert. Superman went up with Martian Manhunter to scan the area and they found nothing and no one in sight. While the rest searched in every nook and cranny they could find and Victor was just _gone. _Plain and simply _gone. _

Wonder Woman took a deep intake of breath and sighed as she headed back toward the bio-ship.

"Where are you going?" Superman asked rather rudely.

"To check on the boy I have had the privilege to know well enough to, in good company, call my son, and his most likely in _anguish _father and mentor, if you don't mind," Wonder Woman snapped at them and continued into the bio-ship.

The rest sighed and realized she had the right idea. Victor, no matter how, was most likely long gone by now and there was no point in searching any further around here and in this moment in time.

They all headed back and found Robin asleep in his mentor's lap as Wonder Woman gently stroked his hair and motioned the rest in as M'gann set to fly off.

"He fell asleep shortly after I came in," Wonder Woman explained. they nodded and took their seats around the ship as they watched the Dark Knight comfort his sleeping son. They all currently didn't have it in them to tell him yet that Victor had gotten away, for some reason the Dark Knight didn't even question them when they came in without Victor. I guess he was just to preoccupied.

The ride back was silent, besides the steady deep breathing of the boy in the Batman's lap.

But once they returned, Batman immediately took Robin home without another word besides "Fill me in on _exactly_ why Victor is not in our custody tomorrow." No one questioned him.

Because even the Batman sometimes needed a long break from everything that even remotely involves "the hero gig."

And no one could blame him as he left the mountain with a soundly sleeping Robin in his arms. Because they all knew that this story would not end until Robin and Batman ended it. But for now.

They all just needed sleep.

* * *

**BAM, Just re-wrote the ending cause it was rushed and sucky, so here! The End?**

**Well there you have it folks! So...? YOU LIKE?! Tell me in a review! oh and... sequel? Maybe? Idk, so tell me! I love you all and thx for reading and reviewing, I appreciate all of this!**

**So fav and review if you liked it! And don't forget to tell me if Sequel! Thx! Love you guys! REVIEW!. (P.S. My "Incapable of Fear" readers, you don't have to worry cause I'm restarting that story!). :p**


End file.
